It can t be you
by Minako06
Summary: Tan parecidos, pero tan diferentes. Ella es dulce, fuerte y con un gran carácter. Él es orgulloso, tenaz y… ¿cruel?. Sus personalidades no son compatibles y las rivalidades sociales incrementarán sus diferencias. ¿Como podría surgir en medio de tanto odio y resentimiento el amor?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Acababa de abrir sus ojos, ya era de día, su hermoso sueño ya se había acabado, era hora de volver a la realidad. Se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver su pueblo, el pueblo del norte, en el que había nacido y como siempre al ver el panorama que existía se derrumbó en la cama cerrando los ojos. Era desalentador observar lo que la rodeaba.

En el pueblo reinaba la hostilidad, hostilidad dirigida hacia el pueblo vecino, el del sur. En el medio de los dos pueblos estaba la alameda, el único sitio donde los miembros de ambos pueblos podían estar sin matarse unos a otros, o al menos eso es lo que parecía, claro que casi nunca por no decir nunca se acercaban por allí.

El odio entre estos dos pueblos se había iniciado tres años antes de que ella naciese. Por aquel entonces los dos pueblos estaban unificados, aunque pueda parecer extraño esto era así hasta que una de las ancianas más sabias llamada Tsubaki hizo la primera de sus profecías: "El vientre de una mujer de cabello helado será el inicio del demonio maldito que destruirá el pueblo y a los que en el vivan"

Los habitantes empezaron la búsqueda de la mujer de cabello helado pero al no encontrarla dejaron de lado la profecía Tsubaki y fueron dejando que la tranquilidad regresase. Pero al cabo de tres meses, un antiguo guerrero muy querido por todos regresó al pueblo con su hijo mayor y su nueva esposa que estaba embarazada. La mujer era muy hermosa su característica mas especial y la que le aportaba mayor belleza era el pelo plateado que casi parecía hielo, la mujer de la profecía ya había sido encontrada.

En ese momento todos empezaron a tomar sus propias decisiones.

Unos querían echar a la familia del pueblo y otros por la estima que tenían al guerrero querían que ellos no se marchasen. Ese era el principio del conflicto, todo se decidió cuando la mujer dio a luz a un hermoso niño con el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados con un extraño símbolo en la frente, una luna. Ese era el símbolo de la famosa maldición. Se empezaron a suceder ataques extraños al pueblo que nadie sabía quien propiciaba pero las culpas recaían en el pequeño que aún no había nacido. Nadie quería seguir sufriendo la maldición y si como decían la maldición solo acababa de comenzar no querían ni imaginarse lo que pasaría dentro de algunos meses.

Los intentos de matar al bebe sucedieron poco tiempo después ocasionando que el pobre se quedase de por vida con unas cicatrices a ambos lados de la cara de un color bastante extraño, de color púrpura. Su madre al ser la traedora de la desgracia fue asesinada una noche de invierno. Al día siguiente el padre y la mitad del pueblo que estaban a favor de la familia decidieron atravesar la alameda y establecerse en otro pueblo donde el bebé pudiese crecer feliz.

Cuando se establecieron felizmente separados de los pueblos, en cada uno de ellos se empezaron a sufrir ataques tal y como sucedía pensando que era por el niño. El pueblo del Norte de donde se había expulsado al niño fue acechado por plagas, hambruna y guerreros que aparecían muertos en la cama, atravesados por espadas, todas estas desgracias tenían la firma del demonio.

Pero de eso ya han pasado 20 años, es mejor que ahora nos centremos en el presente donde casi todos los días hay una batalla y la situación se vuelve más crítica.

Ella se llamaba Kagome, tenía diecisiete años y era una joven muy querida en el pueblo por ser la hija del hombre que había matado hace tres años a la portadora del maldito. Sí, ella pertenecía al pueblo en el que se pretendía día tras día matar al maldito traedor de desgracia para el pueblo, era la llamada "sagrada" querida en el pueblo del Norte.

Su padre, siempre estaba preparado para defender al pueblo al precio que fuese, y eso hacía un año le había pasado factura. En una misión para matar al demonio lograron llegar hasta la casa donde se encontraba pero no pudiendo avanzar mas el padre de Kagome que tenía por nombre Sato, se tuvo que enfrentar al gran defensor del demonio, es decir su padre.

Inutaisho, que así se llamaba no iba a permitir que su hijo fuese aniquilado por unos cuantos fanáticos seguidores de las profecías de una vieja loca por eso se enfrentó con Sato y el vencedor había sido este último. El demonio que en ese momento ya tenía 19 años pudo salir en defensa de su padre y aunque no lo salvó mató al hombre que se lo había arrebatado.

Esa era la triste historia de Kagome, su madre muerta al traerla al mundo y su padre matado por haber matado al padre y a la madre del demonio. Así eran las cosas, ella no podía hacer nada. La gente no le hacía caso ya que solo tenía diecisiete años, solo la veían como la que mataría al demonio ya que la anciana hizo una segunda profecía: "El demonio morirá a manos de la joven que sienta el dolor de la perdida provocada por el maldito, ella será nuestra salvación, la sagrada erradicará el gran problema"

Desde esas palabras todos dieron por sentado que la joven era Kagome.

Salió de su casa en dirección a la alameda donde pasaba la mayor parte del día sin que nadie la molestase aunque a veces su ahora protector Inuyasha la iba a buscar. Inuyasha era un joven moreno de 26 años, con el pelo largo, encargado de la protección de la joven "sagrada" y de su entrenamiento para la supuesta lucha con el "demonio".

Ella no necesitaba ninguna ayuda de Inuyasha, desde pequeña su padre le enseñaba todo lo que podía ir aprendiendo del arte de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso llegó a enseñarle a usar el arco, pero ahora el era lo mas parecido que tenía a un hermano mayor y lo apreciaba bastante.

Al llegar a la alameda empezó a canturrear después de dejar en el suelo la mochila en la cual siempre llevaba su arco y algunos objetos personales. Se sentó al pie de un árbol y cerró los ojos, solo intentaba evadirse de aquella eterna pesadilla en la que vivía, ella nunca había visto a ese demonio y aunque sabía que era cruel por naturaleza no había intentado matarla por lo que pensó que la gente estaba exagerando al decir que ella tendría que matarlo. Era una locura, ella no iba a matar a un "ser" que ni siquiera conocía.

Nadie del pueblo Sur conocía a Kagome en persona, todos habían logrado mantenerse alejados de ella y sus vecinos siempre intentaban tenerla lo suficientemente protegida para que nadie del otro pueblo se acercase. Lo mas gracioso es que en todo el pueblo Sur solo una persona conocía el nombre de la "sagrada" y esa persona le había prometido a alguien muy importante que nunca se lo diría a nadie.

Kagome abrió los ojos al notar una mirada posada sobre ella, pudo notar como alguien se alejaba, pensó que solo había sido Inuyasha comprobando que ella estaba bien.

Unos niños de unos 5 o 6 años aparecieron en ese momento en la alameda y al verla se acercaron hasta ella diciéndole un gran y sonoro hola.

- Hola, que hacéis vosotros por aquí?- pregunto Kagome mientras se levantaba.

- Estamos escapando de la monstruosa chica sagrada- contestó el niño pelirrojo.

- Monstruosa? ¬¬U

- Es solo un juego ^_^ no le hagas caso a Shippo, estábamos jugando a que la chica sagrada nos perseguía- dijo la niña que se llamaba Rin.

- Quien os ha dicho que la chica sagrada es monstruosa?

- ¬¬ Que inculta- murmuró Shippo llevándose un codazo de Rin

- Todo el mundo lo sabe desde siempre nos han dicho que no nos acerquemos aquí porque la sagrada puede estar cerca pero como nos aburríamos en el pueblo decidimos venir aquí pero no se lo digas a nadie y mucho menos a Sesshomaru.

- Sesshomaru?- preguntó extrañada Kagome

- Decididamente esta chica es tonta- dijo Shippo

- ^_^ No le hagas caso- le informó Rin- Sesshomaru es el protector de nuestro pueblo es muy serio y callado y cuando está pensando en su futuro es bastante arisco conmigo pero aunque la gente piense que el es cruel y frío a mi me trata muy bien y siempre me protege cuando los niños se meten conmigo.

- Así que ese Sesshomaru es el demonio- dijo inconscientemente Kagome

- O_O Rin vámonos esta es una de las seguidoras de la sagrada seguro que ahora se transformará en un monstruo y nos comerá.- dijo Shippo agarrando a Rin de un brazo e intentando alejarla de Kagome.

- No digas tonterías Shippo no ves que ella es una forastera? No sabe quien es Sesshomaru y solo conoce los rumores que la gente del otro pueblo dice, ella no es del pueblo Norte es demasiado buena para serlo.

Kagome no podía creer que ellos pensasen que ella tenía que ser un monstruo por ser la "sagrada" y había descubierto que para ellos el demonio era su "protector", todo variaba según el punto de vista. Ellos pensaban que los malos eran los seguidores de la sagrada mientras que en su pueblo el malo era Sesshomaru.

- Oye Kagome… te llamas así no?- dijo Rin al mirar que tenía una mochila en la que tenía su nombre escrito- pareces cansada que te parece si te quedas en el pueblo seguro que te puedes quedar con nosotros Sesshomaru te dejará.

Kagome ahora tenía mas ganas que nunca de conocer al demonio por lo que parecía el no era tan malo como decían y de ser así ella podría ser la que trajese de nuevo la paz entre los pueblos pero para eso tenía que ir con esos niños. Estaba decidido investigaría un poco por su cuenta, estaba harta de estar siempre vigilada por todo su pueblo solo porque esperaban que en un futuro ella matase a alguien, eso se había acabado. Quería ver con sus propios ojos si el "demonio" existía o solo era una invención de la imaginación de los aldeanos.

Por el camino se enteró de que Rin y Shippo eran huérfanos pero gracias a Sesshomaru vivían con el en su gran casa que mas que una casa parecía un palacio rodeado de una muralla, la protección era bastante. Rin también le contó que la gente le tenía un gran respeto a Sesshomaru pero que el nunca hablaba directamente con los aldeanos solo hablaba en ocasiones con algunos guerreros en los que tenía confianza y cuando estaban a solas también lo hacía con ellos.

Decididamente Sesshomaru era extraño y misterioso pero a ella le gustaban los misterios.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Sesshomaru había mandado llamar a su siervo Jaken hacía una hora pero este no aparecía, su paciencia tenía un límite y por desgracia ese límite era bastante pequeño. Sus 20 años le habían enseñado a ser severo, calculador y… cruel.

Estaba en su escritorio en frente de un ventanal que daba a su jardín, pensar que toda la gran casa en la que estaba era suya, le hacía gracia ya que la mayoría de guerreros que estaban a su servicio y eran mucho mayores que el tenían unas casas que eran la quinta parte de lo que medía la suya. No era de extrañar, después de todo el era el demonio, y protector del pueblo y por consiguiente tenía el privilegio de tener todo lo que quisiese, además esa casa siempre perteneció a su familia, su padre se la había dado antes de su muerte, con unas cuantas reformas la casa había mejorado mucho desde su aspecto original.

Jaken al abrir la puerta solo pudo ver la gran cabellera plateada de su amo, brillando con los rayos solares. Sesshomaru al notar su presencia se giró y se sentó en su escritorio, al hacerlo Jaken, que era un anciano bastante bajito se acercó lo suficiente para poder hablar. Los ojos de su señor dorados, relucían de enfadado, sabía que se había demorado demasiado, y lo peor estaba por llegar. No quería ni pensar lo que pasaría cuando se lo contase. Impaciente Sesshomaru carraspeo y se apartó un mechón de pelo que le tapaba la marca de su maldición, la luna y parte de sus cicatrices púrpuras que tenía a ambos lados de la cara.

- Señor…- su mirada se clavó en el suelo- me mandó llamar?

-Si, hace exactamente una hora

- Lo lamento mucho, no se volverá a repetir- el anciano no levantó su cabeza ni por un momento.

- Ten por seguro que no- golpeo la mesa con la mano- llama ahora mismo a Rin y a Shippo

Jaken no sabía que hacer por qué justo en ese instante su amo tenía que necesitar la presencia de esos críos?. Como siempre esos chiquillos se habían burlado de el y habían salido del pueblo para jugar, los había buscado pero no pudo encontrarlos, su cuerpo ya no estaba para muchos trotes.

-No va a poder ser, los niños están jugando

- Que has dicho?- dijo fríamente el joven - que vengan ahora!

- Ellos…no los he podido encontrar- el viejo tuvo el valor de izar la mirada

- Bien…- solo dijo eso hasta que se levantó y se aproximo al anciano- Jaken no vuelvas a ocultarme nada- le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó hasta que se escuchó el crujir de un hueso, el anciano solo gimió- ya puedes irte a tu cuarto tienes permiso para estar allí el tiempo necesario.

Jaken se fue caminando agarrando su brazo que por lo que temía había sido fracturado. Tendría que descansar y tener cuidado la próxima vez, su amo podía ser mucho peor, a él solo le había hecho eso porque en el fondo le tenía aprecio porque había servido a su padre. Con las personas hacia las que no albergaba ningún sentimiento podía ser mucho peor.

Kagome llegó al pueblo del Sur acompañada de los dos pequeños que le habían estado explicando muchísimas cosas acerca del funcionamiento del pueblo.

Los niños al ver a un joven guerrero de 21 años que pasaba por allí gritaron su nombre y el joven ojiazul se aproximó hasta ellos.

- Que hacéis por aquí? he oído que os han estado buscando- el joven tenía en una de sus orejas unos pendientes y aunque tenía el pelo corto llevaba una pequeña coleta

- Miroku, hemos rescatado a una princesa- le dijo Shippo hablando como si fuese un valiente príncipe

- Ah si? Y dime a cuantos dragones habéis vencido?

- A cientos de ellos, pero al final la hemos traído sana y salva- prosiguió Shippo contando una gran historia inventada mientras hacía miles de gestos y Rin de vez en cuando también participaba en la narración.

Miroku se despidió de ellos al terminar de escuchar la gran historia, pero antes de eso se presentó ante Kagome y muy amablemente le pidió tener un hijo con ella pero ella también muy amablemente le rechazó.

Rin le contó que Miroku era el guerrero mas apuesto de todo el pueblo sin contar por supuesto a Sesshomaru, ya que Rin tenía un cariño muy especial por el, admirado por las chicas pero también conocido por sus famosas peticiones. Era uno de los "amigos" de Sesshomaru y era muy bueno en las batallas. A parte de todo esto, el era gracioso y simpático y siempre que podía jugaba con ellos.

Mientras atravesaban el pueblo, vio que la gente era tranquila y vivía modestamente como podían al igual que en el pueblo del Norte. Pudo escuchar algunas pequeñas conversaciones en las que dejaban al demonio como buen protector del pueblo pero como un ser cruel, frío y… algunos hasta llegaban a decir malvado. Estos últimos estaban arrepentidos de haber sido partidarios hace 20 años de irse de su pueblo natal, el del Norte.

No podía entender como muchos decían que eran cruel, pero Rin y Shippo aunque le habían advertido de su carácter decían que era bueno. Estaba cada vez mas confundida y lo peor es que se estaba arrepintiendo de querer conocer al demonio. Que pasaba si era un ser despiadado y nada mas verla la mataba? "Que miedo".

Pero ahora todo estaba decidido no se podía echar para atrás, no podía así como así marcharse, a lo mejor tenía suerte y el demonio no era tan malo.

Al aproximarse a la casa del protector, Kagome vio que varios guerreros se encontraban, delante de ella esperando algo o a alguien. De uno de los balcones salió un hombre con una gran trenza que se dirigió a todos.

- Son ordenes del Gran Sesshomaru que en menos de quince minutos encuentren a los pequeños Rin y Shippo, organizaros en grupos de 5 que saldrán cada quince minutos los que no regresen con ellos serán inmediatamente ejecutados

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar volvió al interior de la casa, los guerreros empezaron a murmurar maldiciones y a organizarse. Rin le dijo que el guerrero que había dado la orden era Bankotsu, era el que se encargaba de dirigir a los guerreros a través de las órdenes de Sesshomaru.

Los guerreros cuando ya se habían organizado se dispusieron a enviar al primer grupo en busca de los niños pero en ese momento uno de los guerreros vio a los niños al lado de Kagome.

- Atrápenla, esa mujer tiene a los niños- gritó el guerrero

Sin saber como Kagome se vio atrapada y alejada de los niños que fueron agarrados por un guerrero y llevados al interior de la casa. No le había dado tiempo ni a defenderse. Se encontraba rodeada de diez guerreros y poco a poco la gente del pueblo al ver que algo sucedía se acercaba y vieron como en el centro de toda esa gente se encontraba una mujer atada.

- Suéltenme- decía Kagome enfadada- yo no he hecho nada

Las personas miraban unos para otros sin entender nada, hasta que un guerrero se adelantó un paso.

- Tu mujer eres la que intentó secuestrar a los protegidos del señor, tienes que pagar tu ofensa con la muerte

Eso era increíble ella no había hecho nada y la querían matar solo porque pensaban que había intentado secuestrar a unos niños. Eso en su pueblo se castigaba con el encarcelamiento tras un juicio justo, no podían matarla sin siquiera escucharla.

El hombre se acercó a ella y sacó de su funda una espada que aproximo al cuello de Kagome. Ella no se movió ni un ápice creía que solo la quería intimidar pero al ver que la gente que estaba a su alrededor decía "Mátala ya" se dio cuenta de que era cierto, pretendían matarla.

Como pudo, antes de que se diesen cuenta se giró sobre si misma en el suelo y golpeó con ambos pies al hombre en el pecho, haciendo que saliese despedido un par de metros hacia atrás.

La gente empezó a gritar para incitar que los demás guerreros tomasen medidas ante lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando los guerreros ya se empezaban aproximar a ella…

- ALTO! - el circulo de personas se abrió y un joven de mirada dorada se aproximó hasta donde ella se encontraba seguido de Bankotsu.

El joven era muy guapo, el aire de misterio que emanaba cautivó a Kagome durante unos segundos, pero al ver la marca en su frente despertó de su ensoñación, ese era su rival y el demonio.

Bankotsu empezó a hablar con Sesshomaru en una lengua extraña que nadie parecía entender excepto ellos. Bankotsu al terminar su dialogo sonrió y caminó hasta donde estaba el guerrero que había caído al suelo por el golpe de Kagome y antes de que ella se diese cuenta el pobre hombre fue atravesado por la espada de Bankotsu ante la mirada del todo el pueblo.

- Bien- dijo Bankotsu mientras limpiaba el arma- prosigamos- hizo un gesto con las manos y Kagome fue desatada y llevada al frente de Bankotsu- a parte de hermosa eres valiente, pero eso no te quita el intento de secuestro que realizaste, tu condena como todos los aquí presentes sabrán es la muerte, pero al haber abatido a uno de nuestros guerreros, aunque no se muy bien como, has logrado captar un ápice de la atención de nuestro señor. Él mismo desea que tu muerte no sea tan fácil como una ejecución. Por eso declaro ante todos los presentes que se realizará una batalla entre la joven aquí presente y uno de nuestros guerreros. Nuestro señor presenciará esta batalla así que jovencita espero que no mueras muy fácilmente sino Sesshomaru se aburrirá, tu tranquila seguro que se apiadará de ti y solo tendrás que luchar con un guerrero de clase inferior, ellos solo saben matar rápidamente, y es mejor que morir lenta y dolorosamente.

Los aldeanos se fueron alejando al escuchar al joven Bankotsu, todos hablaban de lo divertido que iba a ser, los guerreros también se fueron tras la orden que recibieron de Bankotsu. Bankotsu se la llevó al interior de la casa y la encerró en una habitación vacía.

Kagome, no sabía que pensar, se tendría que enfrentar a un guerrero solo por acompañar a dos niños hasta su casa? Era ilógico lo que le estaba pasando, ese pueblo no podía ser feliz con alguien como el demonio gobernándolos. Claro que tras ver como Sesshomaru la miró se dio cuenta de que pensaba que pediría clemencia o perdería fácilmente ante su guerrero, pero estaba muy equivocado, ella vencería y le daría una buena lección.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Hacía bastante tiempo que en el pueblo del Sur no se realizaba una batalla juicio, antes cuando alguien era condenado a muerte podía librarse de su destino si lograba vencer a uno de los guerreros que el jefe del pueblo, en este caso Sesshomaru eligiese para la pelea. Este tipo de batallas se habían suprimido porque los guerreros dejaban de lado la vigilancia del pueblo del Sur solo por entrenarse para las famosas batallas, poniendo en riesgo la seguridad del pueblo y por consiguiente de todos los que en el habitaban.

Sesshomaru cambió de idea cuando desde una de las ventanas de su casa vio a la joven intentando luchar, le había salido bien la jugada pero solo había sido suerte o eso es lo que creía el demonio. Antes de ver eso el escuchara los gritos de Rin y Shippo diciendo que la joven solo los había acompañado hasta ahí y que era un forastera. A el no le cabía duda de que los niños no mentían pero no tenía ninguna intención de salvar a la joven, ella misma se había metido en el problema y ella tendría que salir de el.

Cuando vio que todos la empezaban a rodear, para aliviar las tensiones que sabía que se estaban generando en el pueblo decidió que lo mejor sería darles después de mucho tiempo una batalla juicio, de todas formas no tendría porque preocuparse porque esa joven no iba a salir viva de la batalla, ya que era una lucha a muerte.

En la habitación en la que se encontraba Kagome, se abrió la puerta dejando pasar la claridad. Bankotsu al ver a la joven sentada en el suelo entró y se colocó delante de ella, ella levantó su cabeza dejando ver sus ojos irritados.

- Sabes en qué consiste lo que va a suceder?- le preguntó Bankotsu, al ver que no respondía, entendió que eso era un no- se realizara una batalla juicio en ella debes luchar contra un guerrero si lo matas ganas y quedarías libre pero bajo el dominio de Sesshomaru y si no logras vencerlo… también estarás libre- Kagome al escucharlo sonrió un poco- no creas que es ese tipo de libertad, si pierdes quiere decir que has muerto porque la batalla acabará cuando uno de los dos muera

- Tendré algún arma?

- No, pero tu enemigo si

- "Viva la justicia"- pensó Kagome

- Dentro de tres horas empezará la batalla.

Bankotsu se fue dejándola sola otra vez en esa habitación. Kagome no deseaba matar a nadie para salir viva de la batalla pero y si no le quedaba mas remedio?

Un joven de cabellera negra corría por todo el pueblo del Norte en busca de su protegida, ya que no la daba encontrado, ya le había preguntado a medio pueblo y nadie sabia donde podía estar. Decidió ir junto a una de sus amigas que de seguro estaría en la plaza del pueblo vendiendo flores como de costumbre.

Tan pronto como llegó a la plaza la vio al lado de un puesto de flores. Ella tenía el pelo castaño, era una joven seria y responsable, si alguien sabia donde estaba Kagome esa era Sango, su mejor amiga.

- Sango, sabes donde está Kagome?- la joven al verle le sonrió y ante su pregunta negó con la cabeza- estas segura?- Inuyasha la miraba como si quisiese descubrir en sus ojos la mentira.

- Inuyasha, has ido a la alameda?

- Si, ese ha sido el primer sitio al que he ido pero no estaba allí, luego la he buscado por el pueblo y por los alrededores, en el lago, en las ruinas, en la montaña, ya no me queda ningún sitio en el que buscar- le decía preocupado

- No te preocupes, ya sabes como es Kagome, simplemente debió salir a pasear para escaquearse de sus responsabilidades y el tiempo se le ha pasado rápidamente, seguro que cuando menos te lo esperes ya está de vuelta en casa.

- Eso espero- dijo Inuyasha, antes de irse, Sango lo había reconfortado un poco pero seguía preocupado tenía una mala sensación que no se le daba quitado.

Kagome terminó de comer lo que le habían dado y se levantó del suelo, pronto vendrían a buscarla para la batalla. Bankotsu a parte de comida le trajo ropa nueva para ponerse para la batalla, había sido muy considerado con ella incluso había llegado a animarla para que ganase. Se quitó su ropa y se puso unos pantalones piratas verde oscuro y una camiseta roja de manga corta que tenía varios cordeles que se ataban alrededor del brazo. Lo único que no se cambió fueron sus sandalias rojas, que siempre utilizaba cuando entrenaba.

El pelo se lo ató en una coleta alta y cuando estaba ya preparada la puerta se abrió y fue conducida por unos guardias hasta donde la gente estaba agolpándose por ver lo que allí iba a suceder.

La batalla se realizaría en una gran explanada, en la que había un lago. En una de las zonas había un palco en el que estaba sentado Sesshomaru y desde el cual la miraba desafiante, a su lado estaban los pequeños Shippo y Rin que por lo que pudo ver estaban preocupados, Bankotsu también estaba allí.

El pueblo entero estaba a la espera de que la pelea comenzase, todos la miraban curiosos y la mayoría murmuraba a cerca de su aspecto débil pero hermoso.

Ella se encontraba en el centro esperando a que su rival apareciese, de entre toda la gente se adelantó un hombre de unos 30 años con el pelo negro, serio y con una espada atada a su cintura; por lo que pudo escuchar por los ánimos de la gente se llamaba Suikotsu.

- La batalla va a tener lugar entre Kagome, acusada de secuestrar a dos niños y Suikotsu general del equipo de defensa número 9 de nuestro pueblo, ya ganador en otras ocasiones de 15 batallas juicio.- Bankotsu estaba presentando la batalla tal y como se tenía la costumbre hace años - Los contrincantes pueden empezar.

Tan pronto como Bankotsu dijo que la batalla empezaba Suikotsu se acerco a toda velocidad a la joven y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara que la derribó desplazándola varios metros por el suelo. Suikotsu al darle el puñetazo se sacudió las manos y sonrió pensando que la batalla ya estaba ganada. Iba a sacar la espada para atravesar a Kagome y terminar la batalla pero antes de que lo hiciese se dio cuenta de que la joven no estaba en el suelo donde la había dejado.

Miró a su alrededor consternado por la ausencia de la muchacha y la encontró a su espalda con los brazos cruzados a la espera de que el atacase, eso lo enfureció, esa chiquilla le había tomado el pelo.

Suikotsu volvió a repetir la primera acometida con su brazo derecho pero esta vez Kagome casi sin moverse esquivo su puñetazo, luego el lo intentó con el izquierdo pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Kagome aún no había realizado ningún ataque pero no era porque no se viese con fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo era porque estaba claro que ella iba a ganar y de paso le iba a demostrar a Sesshomaru que no era débil.

Suikotsu incluyó a su serie de puñetazos algunas patadas pero Kagome las bloqueaba con sus brazos y no le causaban daño alguno. La gente que miraba lo que sucedía poco a poco empezó a animar a Kagome en lugar de a Suikotsu y esto enfadó al guerrero, su orgullo estaba herido.

Ya era hora de que Kagome hiciese algún ataque así que se posicionó al lado del guerrero e hizo un falso ataque con los brazos, que el guerrero esquivó pero no se dio cuenta que Kagome colocando una mano en el suelo se impulsó para darle una fuerte patada en el mentón. Suikotsu salio volando y cayó en el lago.

La gente aplaudió a la muchacha que ante los aplausos se sonrojó, Bankotsu incluso le llegó a silbar y Sesshomaru miraba atentamente a la joven que estaba peleando, por lo poco que pudo ver ella era una caja de sorpresas.

Del lago salió un mojado y aturdido Suikotsu que como pudo se arrastró hasta sacar todo su cuerpo del lago. Se levantó y sacó la espada, dispuesto para empezar la verdadera batalla. Kagome al verle sacar por fin su espada se alegró, quería terminar pronto con aquello.

Iracundo Suikotsu se abalanzó hacia Kagome atacándola con la espada, los primeros ataques los esquivo con facilidad pero tras una serie de acometidas, Kagome se estaba cansando y no podía bloquear los ataques con los brazos si no quería acabar herida. Suikotsu era muy hábil en el manejo de la espada y ella estaba ya cansada, tenía que actuar rápido si quería salir viva de ahí.

Se alejó corriendo de Suikotsu para recuperar el aliento, el guerrero le dio el tiempo suficiente para descansar pues mientras ella se alejaba de el, el prefirió dar las gracias al público. Cuando el guerrero volvió a hacerle caso a Kagome se acercó hasta ella que se quedó quieta, algo que a el le pareció raro, y no solo al él sino a todos los presentes. Kagome se había rendido?

Estaban muy equivocados, cuando Suikotsu pensó que era hora de cortarle la cabeza a la joven esta saltó y se posó encima de la espada. El abrió los ojos asombrado por lo que había hecho Kagome parecía que bailaba con el viento. Suikotsu retiró la espada y Kagome un momento antes de que lo hiciese se impulsó otra vez haciendo una pirueta en el aire y posándose en el suelo a espaldas de su rival.

- Lo siento - dijo Kagome al colocarle dos dedos en el cuello y presionar lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente.

Suikotsu se precipitó boca abajo al suelo, la gente empezó a gritar el nombre de Kagome y los familiares y amigos de Suikotsu se quedaron en silencio mirando al cuerpo inerte de su familiar y amigo.

Bankotsu no se levantó de su asiento y eso quería decir que la batalla aún no había finalizado. Kagome no entendía porqué si su rival estaba ya inconsciente en el suelo.

- La batalla ya ha terminado, el no puede seguir luchando- dijo Kagome colocándose delante del palco.

Sesshomaru susurró algo ininteligible a Bankotsu, este al momento se levantó y se dirigió a todo el pueblo.

- La batalla ha finalizado, la ganadora es Kagome que a partir de ahora servirá a nuestro señor- Kagome escuchaba en silencio- como el guerrero Suikotsu no está muerto nuestro señor quiso que se aplicase la ley de los tres golpes, que dice que si uno de los guerreros deja K.O al otro en tres o menos golpes, se eximirá al ganador de mancharse las manos con un rival tan débil.

Kagome se alegró al escuchar eso, no había tenido que matar a nadie para ganar, y eso la hacía feliz. Cuando Bankotsu se sentó dos chicas que parecían sirvientas de Sesshomaru se acercaron a ella y la agarraron una por cada brazo llevándola hacia la casa, pero antes de alejarse pudo ver como un guerrero que había visto animar a Suikotsu se acercaba a el llorando y en un movimiento rápido de su espada le atravesaba el corazón, un amigo del derrotado tuvo que matarlo por ordenes de su señor, lo que el decía era la ley y la ley había que cumplirla fuese justa o injusta.

Una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de Kagome al ver esa triste imagen, Sesshomaru era un ser detestable, quizás su destino no fuese tan malo por ser la sagrada, tendría la oportunidad de matar a ese ser tan cruel.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Las cortinas se mecían lentamente porque acababa de abrir la ventana, ella se encontraba en una habitación bastante acogedora. La cama era de madera de cerezo al igual que las dos mesillas que estaban situadas a ambos lados de la cama.

Un escritorio al fondo de la habitación con una librería al lado y un tocador con un espejo era todo lo que había en la habitación. La habitación tenía un pequeño balcón que daba al jardín trasero de la casa. No cabía duda de que la habitación era mas de lo que podía pedir pero aún así no se encontraba cómoda en el lugar.

Golpearon varias veces en la puerta y después se entreabrió un poco, una joven pelirroja vestida de cortesana entró con una gran sonrisa en la cara en la habitación mientras pedía permiso. La joven tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y en el pelo llevaba una flor de lis. La joven que debía tener un par de años más que ella traía en una mano varias bolsas que dejó encima de la cama.

- Hola, mi nombre es Ayame, aquí le dejo ropa para que se cambie y si desea algo no dude en pedírmelo.- dijo mientras cerraba la ventana- le recomiendo que no abra mucho la ventana porque al jardín suele salir nuestro señor y el quiere intimidad.

- Ayame…- la pelirroja se giró ante el llamado- que va a pasar conmigo?

- Señorita, yo no lo se según nuestras leyes usted ahora forma parte de la servidumbre de esta casa al servicio incondicional del señor pero lo que tenga que hacer supongo que se le será informado mas tarde- vio la cara de preocupación de Kagome- no se preocupe por nada, siempre que quiera puede llamarme y hasta creo que podremos ser amigas.

- En serio?

- Claro- sonríe- pero ahora me tengo que ir que tengo que ir a la cocina.

Cuando Ayame la dejó sola en la habitación se tiró encima del colchón blanco y negro y cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba. Que sería de ella ahora? Inuyasha la estaría buscando? Y Sango que pensaría cuando no apareciese a saludarla como todos los días? Ahora sabía que las historias sobre el demonio eran ciertas, no le cabía ninguna duda de que el era cruel pero ahora debía escapar de allí.

Le daban un poco de pena los dos niños que estaban bajo la protección de un ser que no tenía corazón que en cualquier momento podría herirlos o incluso matarlos.

Se incorporó, y miró la ropa que Ayame le había traído y decidió cambiarse era una ropa bastante bonita que seguramente le serviría. Se puso un kimono chino que tenía flores de loto rojas y era azul cielo. Se peino como una autentica china y decidió que se iría de allí. De recuerdo se llevaría ese bonito kimono.

Intentó salir por la puerta pero estaba cerrada y no iba a tirarla abajo. Abrió la ventana que daba al balcón y decidió que se descolgaría hasta el jardín. Desde la ventana al jardín había 3 metros ya que estaba en un primer piso. Debajo del balcón solo había césped con algunas flores así que no habría mucho peligro además ella de pequeña había saltado mucho mas alto y nunca le había pasado nada.

Iba a dar un salto para llegar abajo, pero escuchó la puerta abrirse y rápidamente cerró el balcón y se sentó en la cama haciendo como si nada pasase, al ver de quien se trataba se tensó y lo miró duramente a los ojos como si lo retase.

El joven Bankotsu entró en su habitación y la miró de arriba abajo, mientras analizaba todo lo que estaba viendo, Sesshomaru estaba muy equivocado pero no sabía como hacérselo ver, puede que se pareciesen en algo pero no eran la misma persona ,eran diferentes.

- Te encargarás de los niños, tanto de Shippo como de Rin.

- Que?- Kagome se sorprendió ante lo que le acababa de decir- como que me encargaré de los niños? Estoy aquí porque se me acusa de intentar secuestrarlos.

- Esa es la razón por la que Sesshomaru quiere que te encargues de ellos, seguramente quiere volverte a encarcelar cuando descubra que quieres volver a secuestrarlos- se fue dando un portazo.

Eso era increíble, la tenía encerrada por "secuestrar" a los niños y aún así tendría que cuidarlos? Aunque… eso le daba una buena idea, ahora podía escaparse con los niños y ponerlos a salvo antes de que su pueblo atacase al demonio.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando irrumpieron como un huracán Rin y Shippo y saltaron encima de ella, haciendo que la cama cediese un poco ante el salto que los dos pequeños realizaron.

- Hola! Kagome!- dijeron al unísono

- Hola, que hacéis aquí? - preguntó a la vez que se quitaba de encima a los dos niños y se arreglaba el kimono ya que se lo habían desarreglado.

- Kagomecita sigues siendo un poco tonta- dice Shippo mientras mueve la mano de forma acusadora- no te ha dicho Bankotsu que nos cuidarás? Hay que estar atentos cuando los adultos te hablan.

- Si, pero pensé que… oye que yo no soy una niña pequeña, es mas yo soy mayor que tu y mucho. Tengo 17 años

- Pensaste? Que novedad- dice Shippo mientras le da un coscorrón pequeño en la cabeza a la joven

- Oye niño! Que crees que has hecho?- le empezó a hacer cosquillas y Rin también se unió al juego.

Así empezaron a jugar en la habitación de Kagome, y poco a poco se empezó a divertir aunque no se podía olvidar de la situación en la que estaba en esos momentos. Esos niños eran unos amores y no quería que viviesen siempre a merced del demonio. Ella los ayudaría fuese como fuese.

Bankotsu entró en el despacho de Sesshomaru donde normalmente el demonio se encontraba observando el jardín su lugar favorito.

- Ya se lo he dicho, pronto intentará volver a secuestrarlos- dijo sonriente el guerrero- si se realiza otra batalla lucha con ella quiero ser el siguiente en encargarme de ella.

El demonio le lanzó una mirada asesina, que el guerrero entendió perfectamente, por eso se calló al ver que ese estaba enfadando mucho.

- Bankotsu, Kikyo ha cambiado mucho, pero no me engañará aunque lo intente yo seré el único que la mate. Ella pagará el haber seducido a mi hermano mayor.

-Claro, se hará como quieras pero yo sigo diciendo que Kago… digo Kikyo está demasiado cambiada- Bankotsu no quería discutir con el pero tenía que hacerle ver que esa joven no era para nada como Kikyo.

- Esta cambiada pero aunque intentó cambiar su aroma, su olor sigue teniendo el mismo toque que enamoró a mi hermano. Lo reconozco.

- Que enamoró? Pero no decías que ella solo lo había seducido?

El demonio no le quiso responder y Bankotsu sabía porque El había sido testigo del amor que se profesaban su hermano y Kikyo, y de cómo ella se lo llevó a su pueblo alejándolo de el para siempre.

Kagome había hablado con los niños y comprendió que ellos allí eran felices y que no podía hacerlos cambiar de opinión por eso ella se iría del pueblo sola, antes de que Inuyasha y Sango se preocupasen más de lo que ya debían estarlo.

Los dos niños se acababan de ir a cenar y ella esperaría a que anocheciese para poder irse de la casa y quien sabe si al final se cobraría la venganza que tenía en mente, vengarse del asesino de su padre.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

En el comedor de la casa mas importante del pueblo del Sur se estaba terminando de cenar la mesa la ocupaban cinco personas dos de ellas, eran niños, que no hacían caso a la conversación de los adultos. Sesshomaru solo miraba su plato, de vez en cuando comía algo, porque ese día estaba desganado, había estado pensando en su hermano mayor.

Los otros dos ocupantes de la mesa charlaban de trivialidades que no le importaban al demonio, Bankotsu hablaba con la mujer de pelo castaño que llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta y los ojos de color azul, ella se llamaba Kagura y estaba allí porque se había propuesto conquistar a Sesshomaru y como era prima de Bankotsu este le había prometido que la ayudaría algo en su propósito.

Kagura lanzaba muchas miraditas seductoras al señor de la casa pero este no estaba en esos momentos para hacerle caso. Bankotsu quiso hacerle un favor a su prima, para que dejase de molestarle siempre que se veían.

- Niños, ya habéis terminado de cenar no? Pues que os parece si os llevo a vuestro cuarto y os cuento una de mis historias

- Vale- contestaron los dos alegres dejando las sillas a un lado y agarrándose uno a cada mano de Bankotsu.

Así en el gran comedor solo quedaron Kagura y Sesshomaru pero no por mucho tiempo ya que Sesshomaru no le dio ni una sola oportunidad de hablarle. Se levantó y se fue cerrando la puerta antes de que Kagura pudiese reaccionar.

Por supuesto la mujer se enfadó muchísimo por lo que acababa de pasar, se levantó y se fue de la casa dando un gran portazo. Esa noche no había sido lo que ella había esperado.

En el cuarto de arriba, el que pertenecía a la nueva sierva de Sesshomaru, alguien estaba a punto de salir por la ventana de un salto. Solo se escuchó un ligero ruido cuando cayó al jardín, quedándose muy quieta por si alguien había escuchado eso.

Ahora solo tenía que buscar un lugar del jardín en el que el alto muro no fuese tan alto, la altura del muro era de 5 metros y para saltarlo necesitaría ayuda o mucha suerte.

En el centro del jardín había una fuente hermosa que estaba rodeada de asientos de piedra, la fuente tenía dentro una imagen de un delfín de piedra, los ojos eran piedras preciosas rojas. No tenía tiempo que perder pero se acercó a la fuente y se quedó mirando el delfín.

Escuchó un ruido y se giró rápidamente pero no vio nada, se estaba poniendo nerviosa por nada, debía tranquilizarse. Siguió caminando entre los setos del jardín hasta que llegó a un estanque en el que miró su reflejo, el agua estaba tranquila y algunos pececillos nadaban sin prestar atención a la persona que los observaba.

En un momento en el reflejo vio una sombra que pasó por detrás, se giró y se puso a la defensiva pero no le sirvió de nada ahora alguien la tenía agarrada por la espalda con una llave que bloqueaba la mayoría de sus movimientos defensivos, decidió quedarse quieta.

- Kikyo…- escuchó Kagome a sus espaldas- estás cambiada, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te llevaste a mi hermano.

La voz suave de su atacante le recorrió todo el cuello, que pretendía el que la agarraba, la había confundido con Kikyo pero de que conocía esa persona a Kikyo? Su hermano?

El hombre le apretó más los brazos y ella decidió liberarse de su atacante, tirándose hacia atrás. Los dos cayeron al lago, provocando un gran estruendo, pero nadie apareció para ver que lo que estaba pasando.

Kagome decidió bucear antes que salir a la superficie y ser otra vez apresada, tendría que alejarse buceando y luego salir de allí. El hombre salió del agua y pudo ver con sus agudos ojos por donde ella iba buceando, y le causaba cierta gracia que ella pretendiese escapar.

Kagome cuando pensó que estaba segura, sacó la cabeza del agua y vio al borde del lago a Sesshomaru empapado de arriba abajo, había sido él el que la había atacado.

Salió mirándolo fija y seriamente, se escurrió el pelo delante de el y el la imitó haciendo que una hebra de su pelo plateado saliese volando hasta posarse en la mano de Kagome.

- Kikyo, que es lo que pretendías viniendo otra vez a este pueblo, no te ha bastado con llevarte a mi hermano.

- No soy Kikyo

En el rostro de Sesshomaru al escuchar la respuesta una risa sarcástica y forzada se vislumbró.

- Como quieras, pero siento decirte que no podrás volver a tu pueblo, porque no saldrás de aquí tu ahora eres mi sierva- se lo dijo mientras la agarraba por un brazo.

Kagome sintió como la presión en su brazo se hacía mayor, el sin siquiera saber que ella era la sagrada ya la odiaba, y eso que la había confundido con su prima Kikyo.

- Estas equivocado, yo me llamo Kagome, y es mejor que no te metas conmigo, sabes que un gran guerrero me protege? Pues el aparecerá de un momento a otro y me ayudará

Sesshomaru interiormente se reía de una joven tan ingenua que pensaba que alguien sería capaz de liberarla. Kagome pareció notar que el se burlaba de ella.

- Acaso Inuyasha sigue siendo tan estúpido como para protegerte?

- Conoces a Inuyasha?- en ese momento Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que la joven que tenía delante, esa muchacha ingenua no era la Kikyo que el pensaba que era - el me protege siempre y confío en el, Kikyo me dijo que lo hiciese y siempre he creído a mi prima.

- Tu… en serio ella es tu prima…- lo miró seriamente pero vio que la mirada de ella se entristecía

-Era… ella era…- se soltó del agarre y empezó a correr, al final decidió regresar a su habitación, le dolía todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba descansar.

Sesshomaru al ver que ella regresaba a la habitación decidió que no la seguiría ya tendría otra oportunidad para hablar con ella, ahora prefería irse a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa, ya que esa estaba demasiado mojada, por culpa de esa chiquilla rebelde que lo había pillado por sorpresa.

En la alameda dos jóvenes habían quedado. El ojiazul ya estaba esperándola, ella apareció corriendo con unas flores en la mano.

- Discul..pame- decía mientras intentaba regular su respiración- es que el trabajo se me hizo largo, dime Miroku que es lo que me tenías que decir

- La sagrada… me habías dicho que se llamaba Kagome no?

-Si… no me digas que…- Sango se asustó mucho- la han matado? Miroku dime que no! Por favor…

- Tranquila, ella está a salvo, nadie sabe quien es, o eso es lo que creo, pero ahora está bajo el servicio de Sesshomaru

- Que desgracia, Miroku, por favor impide que le haga algo- abrazó al chico- Miroku no le pueden hacer daño es mi mejor amiga.

- Sango, yo no te puedo prometer nada pero haré todo lo que pueda- la abrazó fuertemente, cuando se refugió en su pecho- ella es muy fuerte ha vencido a un guerrero nuestro.

- Si, lo se, ella es la mejor, y confío en ella y también en ti, Miroku yo…

Un ruido los interrumpió y Miroku salió corriendo dejando a Sango sola con una cosa muy importante para ella en el corazón. El chico ya lo sabía no le hacía falta escucharlo de sus labios, de momento mientras la rivalidad entre pueblos existiese era mejor que ella no confiase en el para todo.

En el pueblo Norte, Inuyasha estaba hablando con el tío de Kagome y jefe del pueblo, que se llamaba Totosai y era un hombre bastante mayor que siempre daba buenos consejos y organizaba a los guerreros.

- Totosai, no me estas ayudando, dime donde está kagome?

- Inuyasha, ya te he dicho que no puedes hacer nada, ella está a salvo y si no regresa por su propio pie tu no puedes hacer nada.

- Pero entonces sabes donde está?

- Si, pero vete olvidando que te lo diga, porque es lo que ella decidió y yo no puedo intervenir sabes que aunque la vida de ella esté en peligro yo no puedo intervenir por culpa de la profecía. Las personas hasta que se cumpla la profecía no podemos intervenir

- Anciano, yo tengo que encontrarla, me da igual que no pueda intervenir, escúcheme no la voy a dejar sola, nunca me perdonaría que le pasase algo, yo hice una promesa, le prometí a Kikyo que la protegería de todos y sobre todo de mi hermano. No la voy a dejar esté donde esté desprotegida esa jovencita es muy importante para mi, es lo único que me queda de Kikyo y no la voy a perder, daría lo que fuese porque ahora estuviese durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación, así que no me diga que no puedo intervenir, la encontraré aunque tenga que revolver cielo y tierra para encontrarla- salió de la casa muy enfadado.

- Joven testarudo, ella está con el y si tu apareces puede ocurrir una desgracia y Kikyo no hubiese querido que eso sucediese, lo se porque era mi hija- su mirada estaba triste pero no podía hacer nada por proteger a su sobrina, el también le había hecho una promesa a su hija, le había prometido que nunca intentaría detener a Kagome, hiciese lo que hiciese.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

La luz la despertó, había intentado pasar por alto que ya era casi mediodía y ella seguía metida en la cama pero era imposible la gente llevaba despierta hace muchas horas menos ella que estaba agotada porque se había pasado la noche pensando y cuando se pudo quedar dormida ya era muy entrada la noche, casi era de madrugada.

Ahora eso le traía consecuencias que era no poder mover ni un solo músculo sin soltar un quejido por el sueño que tenía. Miró hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba la ventana y vio que había una nueva silla de mimbre, encima de ella se encontraba un traje que parecía un uniforme pero quiso creer que no lo era.

Se lo puso tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de que cada vez se le estaba haciendo mas tarde. Su traje consistía en un vestido negro, que era bastante corto para su gusto. Lo que mas le gustaba es que tenía a juego dos lazos rojos uno para atarlo a la cintura y el otro para el pelo. El que debería colocar en su pelo lo ató a su brazo, ya que tenía por costumbre llevar algo en los brazos ya fuesen pulseras o lazos.

El negro no era su color favorito sin duda pero, podría haber tenido peor suerte si le dan un vestido rosa ya que ese color era el peor color para ella. Todo porque en un pasado de niña se burlaban de ella por ir vestida de ese color, según le decían era un color demasiado mono para una chica sin modales como ella, y quizás tenían razón así que opto por no volver a ponérselo nunca mas.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, y rápidamente entró sin esperar respuesta alguna. Era Ayame que vestía el mismo vestido que ella pero de color blanco. Entró bastante agitada y se recostó en la puerta en cuanto la cerró.

- Hola!- le mostró una sonrisa- veo que por fin te has despertado, vaya te queda muy bien el uniforme. Por cierto has tenido mucha suerte- ya estaba mas tranquila y se acercó a Kagome y le arregló el lazo que tenía a la cintura

- Suerte? A qué te refieres? - preguntó confundida

- Ahh, que tonta soy- se llevó la mano a la cabeza- nadie te lo ha dicho todavía y como no fuiste a la reunión que se convocó hoy por la mañana aun no estás enterada. Dije que tenías mucha suerte porque Sesshomaru ha dicho que dentro de unos días realizará un ataque al pueblo vecino en el que vive la sagrada y tu vas a ser la encargada de acompañarlo ya que decidió que es hora de que la sagrada de la cara y le diga si piensa matarlo o no - Kagome de todas las palabras había entendido menos de la mitad pero por lo poco que escuchó se dio cuenta que lo que sucedería no iba a ser bueno para ella.

- Es… espera un momento… me quieres decir que voy a tener que ir con el de… digo con Sesshomaru mientras destruye el pueblo del Norte? Y a eso le llamas suerte?

- Kagome no te preocupes aunque seas una sirvienta Sesshomaru te protegerá y podrás ver a la sagrada por primera vez, eso será una gran suerte, ya que nadie lo ha hecho. Ni siquiera Sesshomaru.

Kagome se sentó en la cama y bajó la mirada. Ayame no entendía que pasaba pero sin duda debía ser algo malo para que la muchacha estuviese tan triste, por unas simples palabras que en principio debían ser de alegría y no de tristeza.

El ojiazul, al terminar de escuchar el anuncio de Sesshomaru no lo podía creer pretendía ir a conocer a la sagrada por primera vez justo cuando ella se encontraba ya en el pueblo. Que irónica era la vida.

- Miroku- el ojiazul se volteó y vio a Sesshomaru que se dirigía hacia el- todavía no me has dicho que opinas de lo que voy a hacer

- Acaso va influir mi opinión en lo que hagas?

- No

- Si tanto interés tienes te diré que no entiendo porque justo en estos momentos quieres conocer a la sagrada si ya llevas muchos años sin hacerlo y mucho menos entiendo que lleves como compañía a Kagome que acaba de llegar al pueblo y aún no se ha sometido por completo a tu autoridad- Miroku le habló claramente y Sesshomaru le escuchaba pero no mostraba ningún cambio de actitud durante la conversación.

- Amigo Miroku, precisamente por Kagome quiero ir - Miroku cambió su semblante, acaso Sesshomaru ya sabía quien era ella? - al principio pensé que ella era Kikyo, pero ahora que se que no lo es quiero ver que opina mi hermano de todo esto al ver que su nueva protegida está en mi poder. Ella no tiene ni idea de que el es mi hermano pero cuando lo sepa dejará de confiar en el. Haré que Kikyo e Inuyasha lo paguen caro el haber apoyado a la sagrada y enfrentarse a mi, esto va a ser muy divertido.

En el pasillo se escuchaban gritos, eran de una mujer, los vigilantes la tenían agarrada y ella que estaba cansada por la noche que había pasado no quería ni siquiera intentar luchar con ellos que estaban claramente en superioridad.

-Déjenme pasar!

-Señorita, acaso no entiende que no puede entrar ahí! Usted es solo una sirviente a cargo de los niños

Kagome estaba enfadada se acababa de enterar que no podría acercarse a los niños porque su deber ahora sería acompañar a Sesshomaru y por consiguiente no podría cuidarlos. Ella que ya estaba molesta por su nuevo trabajo del que no sabía como se iba a librar, al darse cuenta de que los niños podrían acabar en malas manos quiso decirle a Sesshomaru que ella podría seguir cuidándolos o por lo menos poder verlos cuando quisiese.

- Suéltenme! Sois unos brutos!- los hombres se miraron entre si y se echaron a reír al ver como pataleaba

Sesshomaru al escuchar los gritos, salió y observó la escena que sin duda era muy graciosa, los vigilantes lo vieron sonreír al ver la escena, quedándose consternados y por eso soltaron a Kagome. Kagome se extrañó al ver que de repente la soltaban, cuando iba a escapar para dirigirse hacia donde estaba el despacho de Sesshomaru fue cuando se dio cuenta que el estaba viendo todo y comprendió que por eso los vigilantes la habían soltado. Kagome no pudo ver que el "demonio" antes había sonreído y esa había sido la verdadera razón por la cual ahora estaba libre.

Se acercó hasta el y vio que el entraba en su despacho así que no dudó en seguirlo.  
Cuando estuvieron a solas, Kagome volvió al ataque con sus reproches.

- Quiero ver a los niños

- Ya no son tu obligación - Kagome estaba seria y lo miraba directamente a los ojos un gesto que a el le molestaba viniendo de ella

- Me da igual, aunque no lo sean también puedo hacerles compañía cuando tenga tiempo libre no?

- No, ellos no te volverán a ver

- Por qué?- Sesshomaru no le respondió- estás sordo? Mira me da igual quien seas o quien te creas pero no tienes derecho a dejar a los niños desamparados. A saber quien los estará cuidando ahora- Sesshomaru seguía ignorándola y ella se enfadaba mas- Ugrhh! Eres odioso!

- Ayame- Kagome se quedó en silencio al escuchar hablar a Sesshomaru

- Ayame?

- Ella cuida a los niños

- Después de todo creo que sabes elegir bien a quien cuida a los niños, pero sigo queriendo verlos- Sesshomaru volvió a su actitud de siempre, mientras Kagome se acercaba a donde estaba el - Mira demonio de pacotilla, vas a dejarme ver a los niños cuando quiera porque sino me vas a tener que estar escuchando y se perfectamente que no te gusta que te hablen. Así que tu sabrás, además no tienes porque comportarte como un viejo si ni siquiera tienes 21 años, solo eres tres años mayor que yo y no tienes el derecho de impedirme algo. - Sesshomaru la agarró del brazo fuertemente, ya estaba harto de escucharla, la odiosa era ella y no el.

- Escúchame bien, vas a callarte de una vez entiendes! Si quisiera podría partirte el brazo y créeme que no serías la primera persona a la que se lo rompo por no hacer lo debido, pero no me apetece que aparezcas en tu pueblo magullada y dando pena. Si quieres ver a los niños ve a verlos, pero vete antes de que me arrepienta de lo que he dicho- el brazo de Kagome quedó libre.

- Estúpido- susurró

- Te he oído

- Estúpido y aún por encima cotilla- Kagome antes de que Sesshomaru dijese nada salió dando un portazo del despacho y se dirigió a saludar a los niños que le habían robado el corazón.

En el despacho Sesshomaru se sentaba en su silla y se recostó hacia atrás mientras se relajaba, tanta tensión no era buena- Es una muchacha muy insolente si no fuese prima de Kikyo… pero que estoy pensando… necesito mas descanso y decidir lo que se pondrá mañana Kagome… si eso haré descansaré y pediré el consejo de Bankotsu y Miroku los únicos que ahora mismo me pueden ayudar a no intentar matar a esa joven que me saca de quicio, la necesito viva pero como siga con ese comportamiento…

-

_Nuevamente aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os agrade._  
_No es muy largo pero se hace lo que se puede que ando liadilla con las clases._  
_Gracias a todos _


	7. Chapter 7

_**It can't be you**_

_**Chapter 7**_

En el pueblo del Norte habían recibido un mensaje de sus rivales los del pueblo del Sur. En el mensaje decía que la sagrada debía reunirse con el demonio y si no aparecía se realizaría un ataque al pueblo. La noticia se extendió por todo el pueblo, todos lo sabían. Nadie quería empezar la guerra contra el pueblo vecino si no contaban con el apoyo de la sagrada que se hallaba desaparecida.

Inuyasha que se había pasado todos los días buscándola, aun no se había dado por vencido pero al recibir la noticia del posible ataque decidió que sería mejor estar en el pueblo y esperar a que Kagome regresara.

Al regresar de su búsqueda uno de los guerreros que servían a Totosai le informó que este le estaba esperando en su casa. Sin mas demora se fue hacia donde el hombre se encontraba.

- Por fin has regresado, veo que ya te ha llegado la noticia- Totasai sabía perfectamente la razón por la que Inuyasha había cesado la búsqueda.

- Si, mi hermano se ha decidido por fin a emprender una guerra

- Inuyasha, ahora que Kagome no está, Sango… - de una de las habitaciones de la casa de Totosai salió la joven que había sido nombrada- se ha ofrecido para hacerse pasar por Kagome, porque como tu bien sabes, nadie conoce a la sagrada y será fácil saber así cuales son las intenciones de Sesshomaru sin poner en peligro a Kagome. Pero Sango estará en peligro, como bien sabes, cuando se realiza una reunión entre pueblos lo normal es enviar a los representantes de cada parte y dos personas, en este caso no sabremos si Sesshomaru cumplirá y no traerá a mas gente por eso tu y Koga iréis como escolta de Sango, si sucede algo por los alrededores estarán algunos guerreros nuestros. Es peligroso pero, no tenemos otra opción, en estos momentos no podemos permitir que Sesshomaru nos ataque, aún estamos débiles de la lucha que tuvimos con los bandidos de hace 15 días.

- De acuerdo, iré a avisar a Koga- dijo Inuyasha mientras salía con bastante prisa de la casa, Sango miró a Totosai y tras un asentimiento de él, ella se levantó y se fue.

Jaken que ya se había recuperado del pequeño incidente causado por su señor, había vuelto a su trabajo y seguía tan fiel a su señor como antes. En este caso el se dirigía al dormitorio de su amo donde este se encontraba desde hacía dos horas, a la espera del mensaje que Jaken debía traerle. Jaken tras llamar a la puerta pasó y le hizo una reverencia y empezó a hablar.

- Mi señor, acaba de llegar la respuesta del pueblo vecino- Sesshomaru le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la leyese- Como respuesta a vuestro mensaje hemos decidido aceptar esta pequeña "reunión" a la que estamos prácticamente obligados a asistir, la sagrada irá acompañada de dos personas pues como se tiene costumbre nosotros cumplimos las tradiciones, el sitio de tal reunión nos ha parecido apropiado, ya que la meseta Yuki ha sido desde siempre lugar de reunión. Allí nos veremos.

Sesshomaru escuchó sin prestar mucha atención el comunicado y al acabar mandó marcharse a Jaken, que estaba feliz porque su señor estaba orgulloso de su trabajo.

El joven al poco rato salió de su casa y atravesó el pueblo hasta la casa de Miroku donde también estaba Bankotsu.

- Vaya sorpresa, cual es el gran motivo de tu agradable visita - Miroku dice en un tono cómico mientras Bankotsu se ríe del rostro de Sesshomaru

- Miroku, tu me acompañarás a la Meseta Yuki, prepárate será al atardecer- dice sin hacer caso de las burlas que le hicieron al principio

- Yo también iré no? - dice Bankostu

- No, esta vez cumpliré con la tradición y Miroku y esa mujer son los que me acompañarán - dice sin ver que Bankotsu estaba dolido porque le había dejado de lado en una cosa tan importante como la primera vez que la sagrada se dejaría ver.

Sesshomaru se percató de que Bankotsu iba a reprochar su decisión así que se fue sin dejar tiempo alguno para que Bankotsu pudiese hablar.

Ese era el primer día que había tenido sin trabajo alguno, lo había pasado jugando con los niños y hablando con Ayame. Se encontraba bastante bien cuando estaba con ellos porque por primera vez en su vida no tenía la presión de ser la sagrada y la responsabilidad de dar un buen ejemplo a todos los que la rodeasen.

Por la mañana se había extrañado de que su uniforme fuese de diferente estilo al de los días anteriores en los que lo normal era un vestido que podía ser de cualquier color, en esta ocasión le habían dejado en su dormitorio un kimono con flores de loto rojas que contrastaban genial con el color blanco del kimono. Ayame se rió al verla tan elegante pero después la elogió y le explico que eso era porque no iba a tener trabajo ese día.

Ahora empezaba a entender porque la gente siempre traía ropa diferente cada día. Rin y Shippo se lo pasaron realmente bien con ella pero su diversión se acabó cuando Jaken apareció y le dijo a Kagome que debía irse a su habitación cambiarse y dirigirse a la puerta de atrás que daba al jardín.

Ella hizo lo que le mandaron y fue a su habitación, al entrar vio que en la silla se encontraban unos pantalones cortos negros y un top negro que realzaba su figura. Al lado vio que estaba una especie de vestido blanco que era como una casaca que se puso por encima y un velo blanco que le tapaba el rostro.

Al salir hacia el jardín vio un cayado que tenía grabado en un lado la letra "K" de su nombre, lo cogió y pudo ver al lado del lago donde hacía unas noches se había caído que Sesshomaru la estaba esperando.

- Démonos prisa

Sesshomaru empezó a andar y Kagome lo seguía pero ella no tenía idea de nada de lo que estaba pasando así que decidió que lo mejor sería averiguarlo y no esperar a que se lo explicasen.

- Adonde vamos…- susurró para no molestarlo, el la miró de reojo y siguió caminando.

- A la meseta Yuki - Kagome entonces entendió que al final Sesshomaru se iba a reunir con los de su pueblo - se que vas a querer escapar pero ni lo intentes porque se que le has tomado mucho cariño a Ayame y como no me hagas caso la mataré - Kagome comprendió que sus esperanzas de marcharse se desvanecían pero sorprendentemente no se entristeció - se supone que vamos a hablar pero cabe la posibilidad de que se realice algún combate, tu desde el principio irás como mi sirviente pero si se realiza alguna pelea. Vas a tener que luchar por eso llevas la ropa de combate debajo de esa casaca, debes luchar y ganar. No enseñes tu rostro o ya sabes que Ayame sufrirá las consecuencias.

Kagome había escuchado todo atentamente y pensaba reprocharle todo lo que le había dicho pero en ese momento Miroku se aproximo y siguieron andando hacia la Meseta Yuki que estaba a un par de Kilómetros.

Durante el trayecto Miroku estuvo hablando con Kagome de cosas sin importancia y de vez en cuando también se dirigía a Sesshomaru pero este pocas veces le respondía.

- Sesshomaru no tienes ganas de ver a la sagrada? - dijo Miroku mientras se ponía a la altura de el. Como no le respondió el siguió hablando solo y Kagome escuchaba todo lo que decía- pues yo estoy deseando ver como es… será vieja? Joven? Guapa? Ojala sea guapa, si lo es y peleamos quiero ser yo el que pelee… No se porque pero la sagrada desde siempre ha estado rodeada de misterio- Miroku le lanzó una mirada a Kagome y ella al darse cuenta giró la vista hacia otro lado- oye Kagome tu conoces a la sagrada?- Sesshomaru la miró de reojo y vio que ella no iba a responder pero al final ella levantó la mirada y vio a Miroku a los ojos

-Si, la conozco, ella no se merecía que su padre muriese - Sesshomaru frunció el gesto ante sus palabras

- Su padre mató a mi madre y a mi padre, yo solo hice justicia- dijo Sesshomaru aunque nadie le había preguntado nada

- Si, quizás todo ha sido justo pero ella lo pasó muy mal cuando su padre murió ella aún era una niña- Sesshomaru apuró el paso dejando a Kagome y a Miroku atrás.

Kagome vio como Miroku se acercaba a ella que seguía mirando al suelo y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros como intentando darle ánimos, ella le sonrió y continuaron su camino, siguiendo a Sesshomaru.

Kagome llegó a creer que Miroku la comprendía y no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que ese muchacho ojiazul sabía quien era ella. Pero al rato decidió sacarse eso de la cabeza, era imposible que el supiese quien era en realidad. Ella solo era la prima de Kikyo, aunque aún no sabía que tenia que ver su prima en todo eso, en esos momentos en silencio le vino a la memoria una de las últimas veces que Kikyo habló con ella. En esa ocasión su prima mayor le había pedido perdón por la responsabilidad que caía sobre sus hombros, no había entendido porque se echaba la culpa y en aquella ocasión Inuyasha que era el novio de Kikyo la había animado pero su prima poco a poco se fue deprimiendo mas y luego la dejo sola, aunque por suerte Inuyasha siempre la cuidó.

Inuyasha fue como su hermano mayor y el lo había pasado mal cuando Kikyo murió pero aun así nunca la dejó sola con su pena por haber perdido a su padre y a su prima. En los entrenamientos Inuyasha la hizo muy fuerte físicamente y también mentalmente, Inuyasha un día le había dicho que la familia era muy importante y que sabía lo mal que ella lo debía estar pasando pero también le había dicho que si se esforzaba y lograba superar sus miedos y apoyarse en una persona que de verdad la quisiese ese dolor se haría menor hasta quedar solo en un recuerdo. Kagome le había echo caso y desde la muerte de Kikyo y su padre ella se entrenó duramente y se apoyó en sus amigos y en Inuyasha pero aún así ella tenía el peso de todo su pueblo.

Ahora se encontraba en una situación extraña estaba ante el asesino de su padre pero… no sentía rencor ni odio hacia el por eso, porque ella lo podía entender, entendía que Sesshomaru había perdido a su madre y a su padre y… como le había dicho aquella noche en el lago del jardín Kikyo se había llevado a su hermano y ella eso no lo sabía. El lo había pasado mucho peor que ella y no le guardaba rencor, solo le daba pena, la misma pena que sentía por ella misma.

Sesshomaru y Miroku se detuvieron, ya habían llegado en medio de la meseta había una casa y delante de ella estaba Inuyasha, Koga y… la sagrada pero… quien era la joven que se iba a hacer pasar por ella?

Al ver la mirada de Inuyasha su corazón se aceleró estaba muy feliz por volver a verlo, tuvo ganas de empezar a correr y darle un gran abrazo pero se contuvo, ella ahora estaba atada de pies y manos y cualquier acción imprudente podría ocasionar la muerte de su nueva amiga Ayame.


	8. Chapter 8

_**It can't be you**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que cuando Kagome había visto a Inuyasha había estado tentada a acercarse a el, pero no lo había echo y eso en el fondo le agradó. Sesshomaru nunca había visto a Koga pero por lo que observó existía cierta tensión entre el y su hermano. Caminaron lentamente mientras eran observados por Inuyasha, Koga y la sagrada que tenía el rostro tapado. Ella estaba en el medio de los dos hombres, se notaba que estaba bastante nerviosa por toda la situación que la rodeaba.

Inuyasha pudo ver que su hermano pequeño no había cambiado casi en nada desde la última vez que lo había visto, seguía siendo igual de arrogante que en el pasado.

El ya sabía que iba a llevar a Miroku, pero su gran sorpresa fue al no ver a Bankotsu con el que tenía una gran rivalidad, en su lugar pudo ver que Sesshomaru traía a una sirviente y además por sus movimientos se dio cuenta que era una mujer. Acaso su hermano se había vuelto loco? Le pareció ilógico llevar en lugar de un guerrero a una mujer.

Miroku al estar enfrente de Inuyasha se acercó a el y le estrechó la mano gesto que molestó bastante a Sesshomaru, Kagome iba a realizar el mismo gesto que Miroku pues no sabía que estos dos se habían estrechado las manos por una vieja amistad pero Sesshomaru puso un brazo en su camino para impedirle avanzar y Kagome comprendió al momento que iba a cometer un gran error pues Inuyasha podría reconocerla.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se miraron fijamente a los ojos y no dijeron ni una sola palabra la tensión era enorme. La mirada del demonio se desvió a la cara tapada de la sagrada y sonrió al ver que cuando el la había mirado Koga se había puesto en guardia.

- Sesshomaru habla, que quieres- pronuncio Inuyasha

- Miroku, procede- dijo Sesshomaru mirando a su amigo

- Si, queremos realizar un trato con vuestro pueblo, sabemos perfectamente que estáis débiles en cuanto a guerreros y si tuviésemos una guerra ganaríamos sin ninguna duda, por eso queremos que nos entreguéis a la chica sin tener que pelear.

- Es una broma verdad? - salta Inuyasha al escuchar una petición tan estúpida - hermano veo que sigues igual de presuntuoso dejando al pobre de Miroku con todas las cargas- Sesshomaru vio como Kagome a su lado daba un paso hacia atrás al escuchar que Inuyasha era su hermano.

- Inuyasha, que se quite el velo y quizás podamos hablar de otro trato pero de todos modos no cesaré en mi deseo de tener a esa joven bajo mi poder - Inuyasha al escuchar la petición de Sesshomaru esperó a ver lo que Sango quería hacer y vio que ella empezó a quitarse el velo.

Miroku estuvo a punto de decir el nombre de Sango al verla allí y Kagome susurró su nombre y el único que lo escuchó fue Sesshomaru.

- Sango, no te apetece venir a nuestro pueblo? - Inuyasha se sorprendió cuando dijo el nombre de Sango, pensó que los había descubierto - sagrada responde!

- Déjala en paz - dijo Koga poniéndose delante de ella, Miroku en ese momento tuvo celos

- Ya que no queréis ceder vamos a decidir esto con un simple juego de niños, tres peleas, se gana si el contrario se rinde, queda K.O o muere.

- Me parece bien, pero que ganaríamos nosotros?

-Te parece poco que no te mate a ti y a todo tu pueblo? - Inuyasha iba a protestar pero asintió acababa de aceptar el trato, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar.

Koga, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru estaban de acuerdo con las peleas pero por el contrario Sango, Kagome y Miroku no querían pelear, pero no podían hacer nada.

Decidieron alejarse de la casa para no causar daños y establecer un arma para cada participante para que el juego fuese mas justo. Era un juego pero… las intenciones de ambos lados no se acercaban para nada a ningún juego.

- El primero en luchar seré yo- dijo Sesshomaru mientras sacaba su espada y miraba de reojo a Kagome que se asombró al ver por primera vez a Sesshomaru antes de una lucha, parecía mucho mas feroz que de costumbre.

- Entonces esta claro que yo seré tu rival- respondió Inuyasha pero Koga dio tres pasos hacia delante.

- Inuyasha, sabes que tu hermano es muy fuerte y nos estamos jugando mucho, si yo pierdo aun podemos contar con tu victoria es mejor que me lo dejes a mi, ya tendrás otra oportunidad - Inuyasha lo comprendió perfectamente y permitió que Koga con su espada se enfrentase a Sesshomaru lamentablemente sabía que esa pelea estaba perdida.

La pelea dio inicio con un fuerte ataque de Sesshomaru que se comportaba de una forma muy agresiva, Koga esquivaba y se cubría con su espada tantas veces como podía mientras intentaba buscar alguna forma de contraatacar.

Sesshomaru no daba ni un segundo de descanso a su rival que no tenía ni tiempo para poder analizar la situación de batalla y mucho menos la estrategia que Sesshomaru estaba utilizando si es que utilizaba alguna.

Solo en una ocasión Koga realizó un ataque satisfactorio a Sesshomaru y fue cuando este vio que Kagome estaba intentando acercarse a Sango en ese momento se despistó y dejó que su rival le hiriese en el brazo. Sesshomaru miró su sangre y de un puñetazo en el estomago mandó lejos a Koga mientras el se acercó corriendo hasta Kagome y agarrándola del brazo la empujó tirándola al suelo. Ella comprendió que había sido imprudente al intentar avisar a Sango, ella tenía la esperanza de que ella se enfrentaría a Sango en una batalla y quería decirle quien era.

Inuyasha y Koga al ver la acción de Sesshomaru se miraron a los ojos. Inuyasha vio que la joven tirada en el suelo se levantaba, el golpe solo la había aturdido un poco. Koga se apresuró al volver al ataque porque ahora Sesshomaru estaba herido y tenía que aprovecharse de la situación.

Miroku se acercó a Kagome y mientras Sesshomaru estaba concentrado con Koga y no prestaba atención a sus palabras pudo hablar con ella.

- Kagome, no debiste hacer eso se que querías hablar con Sango y decirle que eres tu, pero Sesshomaru se dio cuenta, estate tranquila yo conozco a Sango y ella ya está enterada de que tu estabas en nuestro pueblo es cuestión de tiempo que se de cuenta de que eres tu además intentaré decírselo pero no hagas ninguna estupidez.

- Gracias Miroku- dijo Kagome mientras lo abrazaba

Sango al ver esa escena se enfadó muchísimo y Sesshomaru que justo en ese momento lo vio volvió a perder la concentración y se dejó herir en el pecho pero solo fue un rasguño. Por otro lado Koga estaba agotado ya no tenía casi fuerzas pero no quería rendirse. Sesshomaru estaba muy enfadado porque le habían herido dos veces y eso era poco habitual en el, así que arremetió muy enfadado contra su oponente que casi no se tenía en pie, le hirió en las piernas, en los brazos y Koga cayó al suelo. Sesshomaru iba a clavarle la espada en el pecho.

- Me… rindo… - Koga acababa de salvar su propia vida

Al decir eso Sesshomaru guardó su espada y enfadado se fue al lado de Miroku mientras Inuyasha iba junto Koga y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

- Se puede saber que hacíais? - Sesshomaru miró de mala manera a Miroku y a Kagome

- Sesshomaru- Miroku vio que Kagome estaba nerviosa por ver por primera vez los ojos de Sesshomaru rojos, el ya estaba acostumbrado a verlos tras una batalla - tu ya me conoces, sabes que las mujeres malheridas son mi debilidad

- Ella solo recibió un empujón nada más.

Inuyasha se quedó cuidando a Koga y mandó a la siguiente pelea a Sango que aunque no sabía mucho de peleas sabía defenderse bastante bien con su Hiraikotsu.

Kagome esperaba que Sesshomaru la mandase pelear a ella contra Sango pero la sorpresa fue que Sesshomaru decidió que el próximo debía ser Miroku.


	9. Chapter 9

**_It can't be you _**

_Muchas gracias por la espera y por el apoyo que me habeis demostrado con vuestros comentarios. Espero que os guste el capítulo que os traigo que está cargado de acción. Un besazo y que lo disfruteis!_****

**_Chapter 9_**

Miroku se sorprendió de la decisión de Sesshomaru, ahora el tendría que pelear contra Sango y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia porque aunque era un joven que andaba detrás de muchas mujeres, esa que tenía delante era bastante especial para el, pero no sabía hasta que punto ella le había conquistado.

Sango se aproximó a Miroku que la estaba esperando para empezar a pelear, el tenía como arma una espada. Sango estaba decidida a luchar, el rival no era de su agrado pero si no ganaba tendría que irse de su hogar y ella no quería eso. Sango cogió su Hiraikotsu y lo lanzó hacia Miroku que tan solo lo esquivó.

Ante esta acción Sesshomaru en su interior sonrió y a Sango le molestó porque la estaba subestimando. Era cierto que ella no era como Kagome, ni siquiera se parecía a ella pero siempre pensó que se podía valer por si misma y en esta ocasión se lo demostraría.

El Hiraikotsu de Sango volvió a su dueña y Miroku siguió observándola sin siquiera sacar su espada o intentar atacar. Sango empezó a correr contra su enemigo con el Hiraikotsu en la espalda e intentó darle dos puñetazos y algunas patadas, pero no lo logró.

Inuyasha estaba sonriendo, ante la situación en la que se encontraba Miroku por otra parte Kagome deseaba que ninguno de los dos saliese herido. Lo que nadie se esperaba fue lo que sucedió después. Cuando Sango lanzó su Hiraikotsu por segunda vez, Miroku en vez de esquivarlo sacó su espada y lo desvió lanzándolo fuera del alcance de la chica. A continuación el joven guardó en su funda la espada y se dio la vuelta hacia donde Sesshomaru y Kagome estaban.

- Me rindo - esas fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del joven dejando a todos sorprendidos excepto a Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru gruñó cuando Miroku llegó a su lado y ni siquiera lo miró, el no trató de disculparse por su acción, la decisión la había tomado porque era incapaz de dañar a Sango. Por otra parte Inuyasha felicitó a Sango y se dio cuenta de que era su turno para pelear y por lo que parecía ya tenían el juego ganado porque la siguiente era una mujer, por regla general ninguna mujer puede ser muy fuerte y aunque lo sea Inuyasha había logrado perfeccionar su técnica hasta puntos insospechados, tan solo con el deseo de ser mas fuerte que su hermano.

Kagome sin que Sesshomaru le dijese nada se quitó la casaca blanca de lino y se quedó con el pantalón corto negro y la camiseta del mismo color. Miroku al verla así se quedó pasmado con el cuerpo que tenía la jovencita.

- Kagome, nada de decirle a Inuyasha quien eres, por cierto recuerda que tienes que ganar, no se como lo vas a hacer arréglatelas como puedas

- Este velo se me va a caer, no puedo ganar y estar pendiente de no enseñar mi rostro - respondió Kagome al recordatorio de Sesshomaru

- Entonces si se te cae ya te puedes inventar una buena excusa para que Inuyasha no te quiera llevar de vuelta, que no se entere de que te tengo prisionera - Sesshomaru esperaba una respuesta de Kagome, pero esta ya tenía sus ojos puestos en su rival y amigo que la estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa en los labios. - Ve y no me defraudes

- Yo nunca defraudo a nadie - mirando al demonio a los ojos

Kagome recogió su cayado del suelo y se acordó que Inuyasha tenía a Colmillo de Hierro como espada y su cayado en cuanto a fuerza y poder combativo no tenía nada que hacer contra el de su espada, pero como Kikyo una vez le había dicho "Para ganar no hace falta ser mas fuerte sino conocer al enemigo y utilizar adecuadamente tu fuerza"

Sin duda ella lo conocía ahora solo tenía que demostrar lo que podía hacer, era injusto que Sango por su culpa se tuviese que ir al pueblo del Sur pero no tenía otra opción, además después ya pensaría que podía hacer para salvar la vida de Sango porque seguramente Sesshomaru querría matarla.

- Bonita ropa - sacando la espada

- Bonita espada - golpeó varias veces el cayado contra el suelo.

- Gracias, que te parece si te rindes ahora y me ahorras el esfuerzo de tener que luchar - Dijo Inuyasha mirándola con una mueca de burla

- Me parece que no, yo te doy dos opciones o te rindes o… vas a acabar mordiendo el polvo - Kagome puso una mirada amenazante e Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

- Me parece que no vamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo, así que tu te lo has buscado- volvió a levantar la espada y saltó hacia atrás para dejar espacio entre el y ella

Inuyasha empezó por realizar un ataque frontal con su espada que tuviese como objetivo dañar sus extremidades para que no pudiese utilizar su arma. Kagome que conocía las estrategias de su ahora rival utilizó su cayado como pértiga para esquivar y alejarse del peligro que la comenzaba a acechar.

- Yo debería haberme enfrentado a Inuyasha, sabes que estamos casi al mismo nivel - le dijo Miroku a Sesshomaru mientras observaban la pelea de Kagome que seguía su curso con algunos contraataques de ella que Inuyasha esquivaba con bastante facilidad.

- Miroku, si tu llegas a ganar ya no hubiera hecho falta esta pelea, y esto es lo que mas me va a divertir - Miroku lo miró sorprendido - no me mires así, ya sabía que tu no eres capaz de pelear con una chica, a veces hasta me llegas a dar un poco de lastima.

Esas fueron las primeras y únicas palabras que Sesshomaru y Miroku se dirigieron desde el desdichado enfrentamiento de Miroku y la sagrada. Miroku se sentó en el suelo para seguir observando como se desarrollaba la batalla.

La situación de la misma era la siguiente. Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de que la jovencita aunque parecía frágil no lo era, además era inteligente porque lograba adelantarse a sus movimientos e incluso en una ocasión le había golpeado la cabeza con su cayado. Kagome, estaba nerviosa, Inuyasha con su espada era demasiado fuerte para ella, ya de por si el era superior en cuanto a técnica se refería y con la espada la superaba. Por suerte, Kagome era mas flexible, dinámica y ágil, por no decir que como le encantaba la gimnasia y desde niña anduvo por el bosque jugando, las piruetas y saltos eran una gran diversión y en este caso servían como defensa y como implementación para un buen ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Por desgracia con uno de los ataques de Inuyasha Kagome sufrió un corte en el estomago y aunque no era casi profundo Kagome que nunca había recibido tal cantidad de dolor se cayó al suelo de rodillas.

- Ríndete - caminando alrededor de su rival que estaba en el suelo - aún no te he enseñado nada de lo que puedo hacer

Kagome miraba desde el suelo a Inuyasha y tan pronto como pudo le dio con su cayado en el estomago para que se cayese al suelo pero el solo se doblego un poco, ella que pensó que era su oportunidad intentó quitarle su espada y el ante ese gesto inoportuno le dio con el mango de su espada y se alejó a una distancia bastante mas amplia de lo normal. Sesshomaru al ver la acción de su hermano solo apretó sus labios y Miroku se levantó dispuesto a advertir a Kagome, pero ella ya se había dado cuenta de lo iba a suceder. Inuyasha lanzó su viento cortante directamente contra ella y lo único que pudo hacer fue apartarse del centro del impacto a una zona donde el poder del viento cortante fuese menor. Aún así Kagome fue herida en muchas partes de su cuerpo, tenía muchos cortes y cayó boca arriba a un par de metros con los ojos cerrados, su cayado se había roto en mil pedazos.

Miroku quería acercarse a ella para ayudarla, Sesshomaru se lo impidió.

- Ka… ka… Kagome… - dijo Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a la joven que seguía en el suelo pero no tenía el velo porque se le había desintegrado con el viento cortante.

Sango soltó un grito de horror en cuanto vio lo que había pasado pero fue contenida por Koga que la agarró para que no fuese junto a su amiga, ella empezó a llorar en brazos de Koga, repitiendo entre sollozos el nombre de su amiga.


	10. Chapter 10

_Muchas gracias a todos los que os molestais en pasaros por aquí y leer mi historia, y doblemente gracias a todos los que me comentais y aconsejais para poder ir mejorando dia a día el desarrollo de el fanfic. Espero que os guste esta entrega, en la que finalmente las peleas se terminan, al menos por el momento. Creo que no os va a decepcionar! :) _

**_It can't be you _**

**_Chapter 10_**

Inuyasha con Kagome en brazos se acercó hasta Sesshomaru y Miroku. El primero lo miraba desafiante y el segundo lo miro por un momento a los ojos y después dirigió su mirada al suelo. Kagome cuando abrió los ojos notó que alguien la tenía en brazos, Sesshomaru que se dio cuenta que ya estaba consciente carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de la joven que aún no sabía donde estaba.

- Kagome, estas bien? Dios mío, que he hecho? - las palabras de Inuyasha hicieron que Kagome por fin se percatase de que los brazos que la sujetaban eran los de el.

-Suéltame, la batalla no ha acabado, aún tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando

- Dime Kagome que ha pasado? Por qué estás con Sesshomaru? He estado muy preocupado por ti - Inuyasha estaba realmente preocupado, pero Kagome no quería estar ahora ahí, si seguía en brazos de Inuyasha sabía que cedería y acabaría diciéndole la verdad y eso no podía ser.

Kagome golpeó uno de los brazos con los que Inuyasha la sujetaba y se puso de pie, al lado de Sesshomaru que estaba orgulloso de su comportamiento. Inuyasha al recibir el golpe se puso triste, esa no era la Kagome que el había conocido y entrenado, su pesar era muy grande pensaba que todo había sido su culpa, culpa de la imprudencia de no protegerla tal y como Kikyo se lo había pedido.

- Inuyasha, la pelea no ha terminado - Inuyasha solo la miraba de arriba abajo, su mirada se posó en un gran corte que tenía en el cuello y no paraba de sangrar, si seguía así podría morir desangrada.

- Kagome, no puedes seguir luchando, además por qué luchas? Creo que siempre te he enseñado que cada lucha tiene un porqué, y yo todavía no se el de esta lucha.

- Inuyasha, estoy harta de mi pueblo y de mis responsabilidades, no podía seguir allí. En el pueblo del Sur soy libre. Tome una decisión y esa es dejar de lado a la sagrada - dirigió una mirada a Sango que ya había dejado de llorar y la miraba - y vivir mi propia vida de una forma diferente y si esa manera es luchando contra ti, así lo haré- se llevó una mano al cuello que cada vez sangraba mas.

Inuyasha no sabía que decir, Kagome parecía muy segura de sus palabras y contra eso era casi imposible discutir, por lo visto Sesshomaru no sabía quien era ella y eso también lo tranquilizaba porque sería una tragedia que se enterase. Lo que ahora era verdaderamente importante es que ella no se iba a rendir pero las condiciones en las que se encontraba eran malas. Inuyasha iba a agarrarla del brazo para hacerla entrar en razón cuando otro brazo se le adelantó. Este era el de Sesshomaru que la acercó hasta el y ante la sorpresa de ella aproximó su rostro al cuello de la joven lamiéndole la profunda herida de su cuello que poco a poco empezó a cicatrizar gracias a su saliva. Después le agarró la mano en la que tenía también un gran corte y rasgando una parte de la manga de su ropa se lo puso alrededor de la herida para que dejase de sangrar.

Miroku, al verlo le dieron ganas de reírse pero no lo hizo por las consecuencias que conllevaría. Kagome no protestó ante el gesto de Sesshomaru porque aunque la herida del cuello le empezó a escocer también notó que el dolor se disipaba. Inuyasha aunque encontraba que eso era incorrecto realizarlo si la batalla iba a continuar decidió que lo pasaría por alto porque si Sesshomaru no lo llega a hacer y ella decidiese seguir adelante lo mas seguro es que ella no lo pasase muy bien. El apreciaba mucho a esa jovencita que ahora quería proseguir una lucha que no sabía muy bien como terminaría.

- Sesshomaru… - ella lo miró a los ojos y el se molestó ante este gesto ya que el se había rebajado a curarla y esto ya era el colmo.

Sesshomaru no le respondió y es mas, hasta apartó la mirada de ella gesto que ella comprendió como vergüenza ante las heridas que ella había sufrido. Comprendiendo que ahora lo importante era la pelea decidió que se iba a emplear a fondo y ganaría a Inuyasha fuese como fuese, lo haría por Ayame.

Inuyasha estaba inseguro cuando tuvo de nuevo frente a el a Kagome, esta ahora ya no tenía ninguna arma pero la conocía y ella era genial cuando se trataba de pelear sin armas.

- Vamos Inuyasha deja de mirarme y prosigue con lo nuestro - indicándole con la mano que se acercase

Inuyasha sacó su espada de la funda que portaba en la cintura y la tiró lo suficientemente lejos como para demostrar que no iba a utilizarla en la batalla. Koga al ver el gesto de su compañero se aproximo a la espada y la cogió para guardarla junto a su arma.

- Nunca creí que aquellos entrenamientos, acabasen siendo utilizados de esta manera

- Ya lo ves Inuyasha, la vida depara muchas sorpresas

Kagome empezó a correr hacia Inuyasha, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de el, movió su puño derecho hacia el rostro de su enemigo, que sin dejar que el puño le tocase lo agarró con su mano. La joven rápidamente se soltó del agarre y haciendo una voltereta por encima de Inuyasha posicionó detrás de el agarrando ambos brazos en la espalda impidiendo sus movimientos, pero este sin dudarlo se impulsó con sus dos piernas dando un gran salto con el que Kagome no contaba. El resultado fue que ambos salieron propulsados a varios metros pero el único que cayó de pie fue Inuyasha que ya tenía previsto su siguiente movimiento. Kagome acabó boca arriba tirada en el suelo.

El se situó encima de ella colocando a ambos lados sus piernas y dejando inmóvil a la joven agarrando sus manos por encima de la cabeza.

- Me parece que te toca rendirte - le dijo Inuyasha sonriendo, estaba disfrutando de la pelea al igual que Kagome que también sonreía

-Lo siento pero… no - esto lo dijo a la vez que con sus piernas, que Inuyasha desde su posición no podía observar, le agarraba el cuello - sabes que puedo romperte el cuello, ríndete

- Podrías hacerlo pero no lo vas a hacer - dijo burlón Inuyasha

Los que observaban la pelea estaban maravillados con lo que podían ver. Era un espectáculo digno de ver. El único que no estaba de acuerdo con todo era el propio Sesshomaru, tras haberse rebajado y curado a la chica esta no era capaz de matar a su enemigo y eso aún lograba que su acción quedase rebajada a nada. Por qué la había ayudado si al final se iba resignar a perder por no matar a un "amigo"? Es mas por qué la había ayudado? Eso era algo que ni el mismo sabía.

- Yo podría romperte los brazos y apartar tus piernas de mi cuello en un segundo - apretando mas sus manos que seguían sujetando las manos de ella

Kagome había tomado una decisión, no era muy leal lo que iba a hacer pero la pelea tenía que terminar ya, porque ella seguía debilitada por el viento cortante.

-"Perdóname Inuyasha"- pensó apretando sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha

Inuyasha pudo ver que Kagome estaba pensativa algo muy poco frecuente en ella cuando estaba combatiendo, eso lo despistó un poco pero al momento volvió a concentrarse cuando vio que Kagome volvía a concentrarse en la batalla y en el agarre.

- Kikyo - dijo Kagome en un tono de voz normal

Inuyasha al escuchar el nombre se asombró y se desconcentró por completo. En ese instante Kagome deshizo el agarre de su cuello y con una sola pierna golpeó la base de su cuello lanzándolo a un par de metros. Inuyasha estaba K.O, ella había ganado.

Se levantó de un salto y camino hasta donde estaba Miroku y Sesshomaru recogió su casaca del suelo y se la puso ante la mirada de todos los que aún estaban asimilando lo que había realizado la muchacha. Kagome estaba apenada porque había utilizado una forma bastante desleal para ganar que era nombrar el único punto débil que conocía de Inuyasha, no supo hasta que punto lo que había hecho estuvo bien.

- Sagrada - el que lo dijo fue Sesshomaru - ven con nosotros

Sango miró a Koga que estaba a su lado y este la agarró fuertemente para impedir que ella se fuese. Sesshomaru miró a Miroku y este asintió, se aproximó a Sango y le mostró su mano. Ella dudando y dejando que Koga la soltase agarró la mano de Miroku que la guió junto a Kagome que la miraba triste y Sesshomaru que rebosaba de orgullo.

El grupo del Sur regresó a su pueblo con una persona mas en su grupo, por el contrario el del Norte se había quedado con un miembro menos. Inuyasha se despertó cuando ya hacía una hora que Sesshomaru se había marchado. Solo pudo ver a Koga y comprendió lo que había pasado. Los dos regresaron a su pueblo intentando olvidar que Sesshomaru cada vez se les adelantaba en cuanto a movimientos se refería, tenía una fuerza superior y ahora tenía de su parte a la sagrada, por suerte el no sabía quien era en verdad. Inuyasha tenía la esperanza de que Sango estaría bien con Miroku y también esperaba que ella lograse entrar en razón a Kagome, eran amigas y eso tenía que valer de algo no?


	11. Chapter 11

**_It can't be you_**

Hi, hi! :) Aquí me encuentro otra vez para traeros una nueva entrega de "It can´t be you" que espero os guste a todos.

Quiero daros las gracias a todos los que os pasais por aquí y dedicais un ratito a leer mi historia, os lo agradezco muchisimo. Es agradable saber que no solo yo disfruto escribiendo sino que más personas pueden disfrutar con ella.

Especialmente quiero dar las gracias a Adomani, Faby Sama (No eres la unica que ve cosas medio perver en las actuaciones de Sesshomaru, es parte de su encanto natural jej), L0vuuu 15, Sasunaka doki, Goshy(El misterio de la profecia es una de las historias que tengo pensado incluir en futuros capítulos pero cuando se desvele muchas cosas van a cambiar así que todavía tendreis que esperar un poquito), paovampire, **, ** . .purinsesu y .

Vuestros reviews me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Si teneis alguna duda o sugerencia que hacerme estoy a vuestra completa disposición.

Besitos :3

Minako-chan

**_Chapter 11_**

El camino de regreso fue largo y tenso para sus integrantes excepto para Sesshomaru, que estaba ausente de lo que a su alrededor estaba sucediendo. Kagome no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza en lo que le había hecho al pobre Inuyasha y lo que es peor ahora su mejor amiga estaba cautiva haciéndose pasar por ella. Miroku caminaba al lado de Sesshomaru pero no podía evitar mirar a la nueva acompañante del grupo, Sango, el había intentado que ella regresase a su pueblo, perdiendo su batalla pero no había servido para nada porque Kagome al final sorprendentemente había salido vencedora. Sango tenía en esos momentos su corazón dividido en dos, en la preocupación que su amiga le causaba al haber luchado con Inuyasha y por consecuente dañar a un amigo y en Miroku que por su culpa había quedado mal delante de su señor.

Los aldeanos recibieron al grupo con alegría al ver que eran los ganadores. La gente miraba a Sango, con curiosidad pero no podían ver el rostro de ella porque siguiendo las ordenes de Sesshomaru ella se lo tapó para que nadie la viese.

Bankotsu que estaba entre la multitud, vio como Sesshomaru le ordenaba que se encargase de la sagrada, se acercó y atendió a las ordenes. Debía llevar a la sagrada a la prisión y encargarse de que no podía huir, el la vigilaría.

Miroku, que estaba reticente a dejar a Sango con Bankotsu tuvo que aceptar la decisión. Sesshomaru lo miró duramente, el sabía que era por la derrota que sufrió, esperaba que pronto su "amigo" olvidase ese incidente.

Kagome no se despegó de Sesshomaru tal y como el se lo había dicho durante el camino. El no la miró en ningún momento pero podía notar fácilmente su presencia. Sesshomaru fue hasta el lago donde hacía dos noches él y esa sirvienta acabaron mojados de arriba abajo por un "pequeño" enfrentamiento. Kagome se percató que miraba el agua con una mirada que no le agradó demasiado y sin que ella se percatase se detuvo provocando que casi colisionase contra su espalda.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo, pensé que perderías, pero te volviste cruel para vencer a Inuyasha - el miraba el agua que estaba tranquila aunque había girado levemente su cuerpo hacia la muchacha.

- No estoy orgullosa de lo que he hecho - le contesto duramente

- Pues deberías estarlo, has salvado a tu amiga Ayame, y de cierta forma hasta me has agradado - sintió un leve hormigueo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban cuando lo escuchó cuando se dio cuenta Sesshomaru estaba mirandola a los ojos pero solo duró una fracción de segundo - se que este no es tu hogar ni mucho menos y aunque estas aquí porque estas sirviéndome me gustaría que reflexionases a cerca de una petición que voy a realizarte- dejó de hablar por un tiempo para pensar con tranquilidad las palabras que utilizaría - te doy la oportunidad de establecerte en este pueblo como cualquier otra persona, pero en ciertas ocasiones necesitaré que luches para mi.

Kagome, escuchó atentamente la proposición de Sesshomaru, le pareció sorprendente lo que le estaba diciendo, pero sin duda ella no se quería quedar en ese sitio.

- No - Sesshomaru se sorprendió pero no lo demostró, él pensó que su oferta era buena - nunca voy a querer quedarme en este pueblo, y mucho menos ahora que tenéis encarcelada a Sango, sabes…. tanto un pueblo como el otro se parecen. Nosotros solo queríamos acabar contigo por las tragedias que suceden día tras día y los ataques que logran matar a muchas familias, pero eso era antes, ahora solo quieren venganza, nadie piensa que así solo estamos avivando una lucha inacabable - Sesshomaru escuchaba ausente - Pero vosotros no sois mejores, vuestro pueblo no quiere venganza, pero tu si - eso hizo que Sesshomaru frunciese el ceño, le había dado donde mas le dolía - ellos solo te apoyan porque apoyaban a tu padre, no pienses que te apoyan porque te aprecian o porque piensan lo mismo que tu, eres una persona muy simple, y aunque no lo parezca eres débil - Sesshomaru amarró a Kagome por el cuello apretándolo bastante, el aire casi no podía pasar por su garganta pero ella siguió hablando entrecortadamente - si, no lo niegues, aunque tengas fu…fuerza física, estas mu.. muy do.. dolido por lo de tu familia- Kagome se iba a quedar inconsciente pero Sesshomaru aflojó su agarre lo suficiente para que ella pudiese respirar con facilidad - No niegues lo que todo el mundo puede ver, vives en un mundo de mentiras, en el que estas completamente solo, nadie quiere estar contigo, solo unos niños que en un futuro crecerán y querrán vivir libres fuera de tu dominio. Sabes Sesshomaru, me das pena.

Sesshomaru colocó su otra mano alrededor del brazo derecho de Kagome, ella estaba asustada, intimidada. El agarre del cuello ya no abarcaba toda la circunferencia del mismo, ahora solo era una sujeción a un lado del cuello. La mirada de Sesshomaru se volvió muy intensa. Ella estaba paralizada, no podía pensar con claridad lo que estaba pasando, las distancias se estaban acortando entre sus labios, ella inconscientemente cerró sus ojos y el sonrió mientras sus labios se unían a los de ella. El la besaba suavemente, notaba que ella no respondía a sus besos por eso apretó su brazo para que ella reaccionara. Ella reaccionó pero no de la forma que el pensaba, abrió los ojos y colocando ambas manos en el pecho de el lo empujó y ella solo se dio la vuelta empezó a caminar.

Sesshomaru con la manga de su camisa se limpió los labios y escupió en el suelo, ella pudo ver su gesto y no le sorprendió, el era así, solo por intentar callarla la besó y lo peor es que ni siquiera se pudo negar. Que estúpida había sido, el ahora tendría como reírse de ella fácilmente.

Bankotsu salió de la prisión donde había dejado a la sagrada, en el camino había intentado verle la cara pero cuando lo iba a hacer Miroku había aparecido diciéndole que Sesshomaru le relevaba del cuidado de la sagrada. Eso lo había enojado, Sesshomaru estaba tomándose demasiadas libertades.

Dentro de la prisión Sango estaba ya en una celda, los demás prisioneros al verla empezaron a decir piropos sobre su cuerpo, pero fueron acallados por Miroku, que aunque la encerró se quedó enfrente de las rejas todo el tiempo mirándola tristemente.

- Sango… - ella lo estaba mirando - que hiciste? por qué tuviste que hacerte pasar por la sagrada?

- Miroku, acaso no me entiendes? Kagome es mi amiga, tenía que hacer algo por ella, pero dime… ella ahora sirve a Sesshomaru?- Miroku se rió abiertamente haciendo que los presos lo mirasen

- Que va, ella es muy testaruda y cabezona, solo peleó porque Sesshomaru la chantajeó con que mataría a una chica de la que Kagome se hizo amiga

- Vaya, veo que Kagome no ha cambiado, eso es muy típico de ella, entonces Kagome no está contenta aquí?

- Por lo que yo se no, pero quien sabe a lo mejor está cambiando de opinión.

Sango, no entendió muy bien lo que Miroku le quiso decir, la verdad era que ni el mismo Miroku entendió por completo el mensaje oculto que acababa de transmitirle a Sango, pero ahora eso no le preocupaba. Lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba era saber que sería de esa mujer que estaba encarcelada, no la quería preocupar pero pensó que Sesshomaru no tendría piedad de ella y eso no era nada bueno.

Inuyasha aún estaba un poco aturdido, su llegada al pueblo no había sido del todo acogedora. Los padres de Sango por poco lo matan al enterarse de lo que le había sucedido a su pequeña, por suerte Totosai intercedió por el y los calmó lo suficiente para que se fuesen, diciéndoles que Sango pronto volvería a su hogar sana y salva.

Totosai había hablado con Koga e Inuyasha de lo sucedido ahora estaba ya al corriente de los acontecimientos, el se percató de que Inuyasha no le había dicho nada de que Kagome había sido la que lo había derrotado, no tenía la cara suficiente para aceptar lo sucedido. No hizo falta que se lo dijese a Totosai porque el pudo ver como el fantasma del recuerdo de Kikyo volvió a los ojos de Inuyasha, y el sabiendo que Kagome estaba en el otro pueblo solo dedujo que ella tuvo algo que ver en todo.

La gente del pueblo se reveló ante la presencia de Inuyasha en el pueblo diciendo que era un traidor, por permitir que la sagrada estuviese en manos del enemigo. Como en esos momentos no podían hacer un ataque frontal, decidieron que lo mejor sería idear una estrategia pero… cual? No tenían los suficientes medios para asegurarse de que su plan iba a dar frutos.

Por lo menos los objetivos los tenían claros debían rescatar a Sango, a Kagome y matar a Sesshomaru.


	12. Chapter 12

**_It can't be you_**

Tras una larga espera, nuevamente vengo para traerles una nueva entrega de esta historia que me da tantos dolores de cabeza como alegrías cuando consigo darle la forma a la historia que deseo.

Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia chicas y por su apoyo! Sin vosotros no lo lograría!

Espero que lo disfruten!

**_Chapter 12_**

Ya era la hora señalada para el encuentro con Sango, Miroku le había dicho que a las 11:45 los guardias de la prisión solían estar dormidos y el único que hacía bien su trabajo hacía la ronda por el exterior por lo que tendría una oportunidad para entrar y poder hablar con su amiga.

Su salida la llevó acabo por el jardín pero esta vez fue mas cuidadosa pues ahora ya sabía que Sesshomaru tenía muy en cuenta todo lo que pasa en ese jardín, así que tendría que ir por las zonas menos visibles del mismo. En menos de 5 minutos ya había salido del jardín que aunque era amplio, había sido relativamente fácil de atravesar. Ella pensó que habría algún tipo de seguridad pero se equivocó.

Entrar en la prisión fue otro cuento, el guardia que estaba fuera del edificio no estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor tal y como Miroku le había dicho, estaba parado enfrente de la puerta y esa parecía la única entrada visible. Dio un rodeo y vio que en la parte trasera había una pequeña ventana, con una de sus manos empujó el cristal que cedió ante la presión. Ya estaba dentro, algunos prisioneros que estaban tirados en las esquinas de las celdas la miraban pero no se movían otros estaban durmiendo en el suelo y no se percataban de su presencia. Sango estaba sentada pero al ver a su amiga se levantó y se aproximó a los barrotes.

- Sango estás bien? - dijo preocupada aferrándose a uno de los barrotes que la separaban de su amiga

- Si, supongo que estoy lo mejor que se puede estar, estando aquí encerrada. Créeme que la gente te trata mejor si eres la poderosa sagrada - tomándoselo con humor, ve que Kagome se apena- oye no te preocupes Miroku me contó que estabas chantajeada y yo estoy bien, no te tienes que preocupar por nada.

- Lo siento, en serio, no creí que tu vendrías en mi lugar, pero tranquila haré lo posible para que puedas regresar al pueblo.

- Tu te vendrás conmigo no? - se percató de la duda en el rostro de Kagome

- Sango, ahora no es el mejor momento para esto, tu bien sabes que nunca me gustó nada de estos enfrentamientos y pues pensé que todo esto se podría solucionar. Ahora no se si era solo una falsa ilusión. Además… tu no los conoces pero hay unos niños al cuidado del demonio y créeme si te digo que son muy felices y están bien cuidados. Por cierto… nuestro pueblo ha sufrido algún nuevo ataque?

- Si, ya sabes lo de siempre, pero pensé que ya lo sabías al fin y al cabo los ataques los dirige Sesshomaru - se escuchan unos ruidos en la puerta y Kagome se esconde detrás de unas cajas

Por la puerta principal entra Miroku con preocupación en la cara, Kagome al ver de quien se trata sale de su escondite.

-Kagome menos mal que te encuentro, ha saltado la alarma de tu huida, además se ha descubierto que alguien ha intentado robar la espada de Sesshomaru, será mejor que te vayas del pueblo.

- No puedo, ahora no, Sango está en peligro y aunque tu estés aquí no puedo dejarla sola y menos si se está haciendo pasar por mi, Miroku ahora tengo que regresar a mi habitación ya veré como puedo librarme de esta.

Nada mas llegar a los alrededores de la casa de Sesshomaru se le echaron encima varios guardias amarrándole los brazos y delante de ella apareció Bankotsu.

- Kagome, porque te has escapado? Ahora Sesshomaru está enfadado, no te preocupes que yo intentaré que no te haga daño - acariciándole la cara, ella solo lo miraba no quería hacer nada mas, ya estaba en suficientes problemas

Fue Sesshomaru el que salió de la casa después de que le avisasen de que ya tenían a la jovencita y Bankotsu al verlo soltó el rostro de Kagome y se alejó de ella. Los soldados a un gesto de su señor la soltaron, Sesshomaru fue el que la agarró de un brazo y fue arrastrándola hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los soldados y Bankotsu.

- Vaya, vaya, dime para que quieres mi espada? - ella no contestó ni si quiera lo miraba, no podía responderle a esa pregunta - estás calladita que raro… no vas a gritar y a enojarte? Eres una insolente después de que te ofrezco quedarte en este pueblo sin estar vigilada y solo para luchar en contadas ocasiones, la rechazas. Ahora se porqué quieres tener en tu poder la espada que mi padre me dejó para dársela a tu amorcito verdad? - Kagome no entendía a que se refería - sabes Kagome no vas a conseguir mi espada, y mucho menos dársela al débil de mi hermano, el ni si quiera sabría como utilizarla. Además el se revolcaría en el fango al ver como intentas coquetear con Miroku y Bankotsu. Tu eres una cualquiera- le agarró la cara fuertemente por ambos pómulos y presionó hasta que su rostro dio signos de dolor.

Kagome estaba muy dolida por el insulto, pero no quería saltar ante sus provocaciones que pensase lo que quisiera, si Sesshomaru se enteraba que ella estuvo con Sango, su amiga pagaría sus actos. La mirada dorada, estaba clavada en sus pupilas, parecía que las quería grabar a fuego en el recuerdo de la joven, pero ella no cedía ante nada ni ante nadie y eso es lo que mas le gustaba de ella. Su orgullo y tenacidad le recordaban a alguien.

- Que vas a hacer ahora? Matarme? - dijo finalmente Kagome

- Oh… ganas no me faltan, pero la diversión se acabaría demasiado pronto, además Bankotsu y Miroku se quedarían sin juguete y eso los pondría en cierta forma enojados conmigo, y yo no quiero eso. La verdad no se que te vieron, si hasta eres mala besando - Sesshomaru sonrió y Kagome tuvo el impulso de darle una bofetada, ese gesto no se le pasó por alto a el, que aún hizo su sonrisa mayor a la espera de que la joven altiva se revelase contra el - Vas a estar encerrada en una habitación de 6 metros cuadrados 15 días sin comida ni agua ni luz, si mueres solo será tu culpa y culpa de tu debilidad.

Sesshomaru tiró a Kagome al suelo haciendo que se manchase toda de barro y tierra y en la rodilla se le abriese una herida al caer encima de una piedra afilada. Dos soldados la recogieron y se la llevaron a la habitación que Sesshomaru le había dicho, era pequeña y no había nada. Las paredes eran de cemento, estaban sucias y el frío por la humedad era enorme. Ella tuvo ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, en la puerta había un pequeño espejo y por lo que vio antes de ser lanzada ahí dentro desde fuera era un cristal. En ese instante cualquiera podría estar observándola y ella no lo sabía, tendría que permanecer fuerte esos quince días y rezar porque Sesshomaru no decidiese matar a la sagrada durante su encierro.

Pasaron 7 días desde el encierro de Kagome, Sango se había enterado de lo que había pasado y estaba muy preocupada por ella. Miroku la intentó tranquilizar pero no surgió efecto. Ella había sido visitada por Sesshomaru en varias ocasiones, en una de ellas había estado a punto de matarla solo porque le reclamó el encierro de su amiga y en la otra solo se dedicó a burlarse de ella y decirle que pronto ella y sus seres queridos estarían muertos.

Ayame tuvo que consolar a los niños, tanto a Rin como a Shippo que querían revelarse contra Sesshomaru hasta que liberasen a la que ya habían considerado su hermana mayor, pero Ayame pudo contenerlos. Sesshomaru no quería ver a los niños hasta que se tranquilizasen por su decisión.

Sesshomaru nunca llegó a creer que esa decisión le iba a traer tantos problemas, la sagrada se le había revelado como nunca, Ayame lo miraba con odio pero eso no le preocupaba en absoluto, Bankotsu… con Bankotsu no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, se suponía que el sentía algo por Kagome incluso a veces se pasaba horas delante de la puerta de la habitación en la que ella se encontraba pero por otra parte el mismo le había dicho que su decisión hacía sido la correcta. Miroku, fue el que mas le insistió en la inocencia de la joven, alegando que ella no podía tener ningún interés de irse del pueblo con la espada dejando a la sagrada atrás, pero ese razonamiento no le convencía y prefirió dejarla encerrada, ahora no podía cambiar de castigo, el era un hombre de palabra y debía cumplir aunque su castigada fuese una simple adolescente caprichosa.

Había intentado mantenerse alejado de Kagome pero tras escuchar varios rumores de los soldados que custodiaban la puerta al undécimo día cayó en la tentación de acercarse y lo que vio fue desolador hasta para el, la joven estaba tirada en el suelo boca arriba. Estaba toda manchada, su ropa estaba bastante sudada y sucia, la herida de la rodilla estaba cerrada pero infectada y respiraba entrecortadamente llevándose una mano al pecho y la otra a la cabeza realizando pequeños movimientos casi imperceptibles, parecía que tenía fiebre. Por su mente pasó el recuerdo de su infancia cuando el padeció neumonía y estuvo a punto de morir de no ser por los cuidados de Jaken, por que recordaba eso ahora? Si… en el fondo sabía porque lo recordaba… ella estaba pasando por lo mismo que el había pasado. Tuvo la gran tentación de echar la puerta abajo al verla así pero su orgullo se lo impidió, dio la vuelta y se marchó.


End file.
